Harry Potter e a herança de Merlim
by Cefiro
Summary: O Sexto ano em Hogwarts se inicia, Harry Potter esta de volta a escola, e parecia ser um começo de ano normal, porem vários acontecimentos abalam o mundo mágico, a ameaça de Voldemort se concretiza, e novos alunos serão transferidos para a escola
1. Férias com a Sra Figg

Harry Potter e a herança de Merlim  
  
Autor: Céfiro  
  
E-mail : duzao16hotmail.com  
  
Categoria da fic: Geral  
  
Spoiler : 1º ao 5º livros.  
  
Shippers: Segredinho!!!!  
  
Sinopse: O Sexto ano em Hogwarts se inicia, Harry Potter esta de volta a escola, e parecia ser um começo de ano normal, porem vários acontecimentos abalam o mundo mágico, a ameaça de Voldemort se concretiza, e dois novos alunos serão transferidos para a escola, novas matérias, jogos de quadribol, aulas exaustivas de magia e um novo clube de duelos, Harry descobrirá muitas coisas, algumas agradáveis, outras nem tanto...  
  
Nota do autor: Bom pessoal, essa é a minha primeira fic, e realmente espero que esteja pelo menos aceitável, gostaria que vocês postassem me dizendo o que acharam, criticas também são sempre bem vindas, heheheh =]  
  
Capitulo 1 – Férias com a Sra. Figg  
  
Estava chovendo, não sabia bem onde estava, o vento agitado e frio soprava com um barulho sibilante, a grama parecia ter vida se movimentando perante a força do vento, atrás de si um farfalhar de folhas da grande árvore que se agitava, de repente tudo para, silencio.  
  
Um raio parte das nuvens carregadas iluminando todos e quebrando o silencio momentâneo, Harry via alguns metros a sua frente um corpo, de joelhos perto do corpo uma garota chorava colocando as mãos no rosto e sacudindo a cabeça incrédula.  
  
- Por que Harry? – Hermione Granger perguntava entre soluços, sacudindo-se sobre o corpo inerte de Rony Weasley – Por que você fez isso...Por que?  
  
A voz de Hermione era fraca, ela chacoalhava o corpo inerte de Rony, mas não obtinha resposta, a garota desatara a chorar, Harry assistia a tudo olhando para a garota friamente, ele caminhou até ela, a varinha em sua mão apontava para a garota sem tremeluzir..  
  
- Ele esta morto Hermione – Harry ouviu sua própria voz soando fria e sem sentimentos, em sua mente ele gritava, dizia que não queria, pedia perdão a Rony, pedia para Hermione fugir, mas não conseguia controlar suas ações, não estava entendendo.- Eu o matei Hermione – Ouviu novamente sua voz soar fria e indiferente.  
  
A garota tapava os ouvidos e negava com a cabeça, estava desesperada, confusa, então Harry apontando a varinha para ela e falou com uma expressão de nojo no rosto.  
  
- Você me da pena sangue-ruim – Não, Hermione, fuja daqui, saia daqui´´ a mente de Harry não parava de repetir, ele não controlava seu corpo, algo estava errado, e por fim, de sua boca saíram gélidas as últimas palavras que Hermione Granger ouviu em sua vida.  
  
- AVADA KEDRAVA  
  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO – Harry levantou-se gritando, sentou na cama em um pulo jogando violentamente as cobertas para um lado, sua cicatriz doía muito, sua respiração estava ofegante, ele estava de olhos arregalados e tentava entender o que havia acontecido, colocou a mão sobre o peito e percebeu que seu pijama estava ensopado de suor.  
  
- O... que...o que foi isso? – As palavras saíram de sua boca como se fosse uma pergunta, mas sendo direcionada a ele mesmo, estava confuso, não sabia o que fazer – Foi um sonho...um sonho...  
  
Harry se acalmando um pouco se levantou da cama e começou a caminhar pelo quarto ainda confuso, tinha sido tão real, ele podia sentir, a dor de ter Rony morto aos seus pés, a agonia de ver Hermione chorando tão desesperadamente, mesmo se sentindo assim não podia controlar seu corpo...  
  
-Que sonho estranho... – disse ele recuperando a calma aos poucos, Edwiges a coruja o observava pousada na janela de seu quarto ela olhava para ele de uma forma preocupada, entrava pela janela um vento refrescante, um ar noturno e tranqüilo, Harry se virou para a coruja – Estou bem Edwiges, foi só um pesadelo. – A coruja piou alto e abriu as grandes asas, então ficou em silencio novamente olhando para ele, mas agora tinha um semblante mais relaxado.  
  
Harry se levantou, foi até a pequena cômoda que tinha perto da cama e retirou de lá um pedaço de pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena.Usando como apoio um de seus livros antigos de poções Harry começou a escrever uma pequena carta.  
  
Hoje tive um sonho muito estranho, não foi como os do ano passado ou coisa assim, o sonho acontecia comigo, sei que posso estar preocupado a toa, mas mesmo assim gostaria de falar sobre isso com alguém.Neste sonho eu fazia certas coisas, mas não estava controlando meu corpo, apesar de saber o que estava fazendo, o corpo não obedecia.Pode ter sido só um pesadelo, mas mesmo assim gostaria de saber o que o senhor acha disso.  
  
Harry  
  
Ao terminar de escrever a carta Harry a leu varias vezes para ter certeza de que era exatamente o que queria dizer, dando-se por satisfeito ele a dobrou cuidadosamente, andou até a janela onde estava pousada Edwiges, passou o dedo na cabeça da coruja fazendo um carinho.  
  
-Leve esta carta para o Professor Dumbledore entendeu? – perguntou calmamente, a coruja estufou o peito e abriu as asas em concordância, esticando a perna à frente para que Harry amarrasse bem a carta, não demorou muito e Edwiges já estava voando distante e fora do alcance da visão de Harry.Ele ainda ficou um tempo observando a noite na direção que ela tinha ido, respirou fundo sentindo o ar da noite, então se virou e se sentou na cama pensativo, por algum motivo aquele sonho o incomodara muito, ele não sabia bem o por que, mas era realmente estranho, fechou os olhos relembrando o sonho, e um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo, ele se deitou de costas na cama olhando para o teto.  
  
- Ah Sirius – disse o garoto com a voz um pouco distante – Gostaria de poder falar com você sobre isso...  
  
Sirius Black era o padrinho de Harry, havia sido condenado e mandado para Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos, por um crime que não cometera, depois de muitas dificuldades ele e Harry se entenderam e Harry estava muito feliz por em fim ter alguma família, que o amasse verdadeiramente, ainda mais com a promessa de Sirius de trazer Harry para morar com ele quando as coisas´´ se resolvessem, mas no ano passado Sirius foi morto por Bellatrix Lestrange, membro de um grupo chamado de Comensais da morte´´ que serve o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu, Lord Voldemort, este último foi responsável pela morte dos pais de Harry, e de muitas outras pessoas, Harry sabia que o bruxo ainda viria atrás dele, essa era sua sina, mas o garoto no momento não estava preocupado com isso, em meio as lembranças de Sirius, e uma pequena lagrima que escorria em seu rosto, Harry Potter fechou os olhos e logo adormeceu.  
  
Harry já havia acordado a muito tempo mas mantinha seus olhos fechados como se tentasse pegar no sono novamente, desistindo após um tempo, ele se levantou se espreguiçando, apanhou seus óculos na cabeceira da cama e limpou as lentes na camisa antes de coloca-los, foi quando estava trocando de roupa que ouviu as batidas na porta juntamente com a voz de tia Petúnia  
  
- O café esta pronto, acorde e ande logo- disse a mulher por trás da porta  
  
- Já to indo – respondeu Harry enquanto enfiava uma camisa e já ia em direção a porta para sair.  
  
Naquela manhã tudo indicava um começo de dia totalmente normal, Tio Válter lia um jornal enquanto mordiscava uma rosquinha, tia Petúnia estava fritando ovos e bacon, geralmente esta tarefa era de Harry mas já havia um tempo que ele nem tocava em uma panela desde que estava ali, Duda devorava cinco bacons de uma vez, foi tio Valter que quebrou o silencio naquela manhã.  
  
- Nos estamos indo depois de amanhã, você já falou com a Figg? – disse Tio Válter a Tia Petúnia ainda sem tirar os olhos do jornal.  
  
Duda havia parado de comer para ouvir a conversa dos pais, e Harry deixou um pequeno sorriso desdenhoso aparecer em seu rosto, era sempre assim, os Dursleys falavam dele como se fosse uma coisa, e como se ele não estivesse ali.  
  
-Ela aceitou ficar com ele – disse Tia Petúnia trazendo uma travessa cheia de bacons recém fritos que depositou pesadamente na mesa e então se sentou também.  
  
O Sr. Dursleys lançou um olhar desconfiado para Harry.  
  
- E você moleque – disse agressivo – Não vai falar nada? Você esta quieto demais, deve estar tramando algo.  
  
Harry apenas virou os olhos e respondeu com um sorriso cínico no rosto.  
  
- Se eu falasse alguma coisa o seu dia se tornaria mais feliz?  
  
Isso já foi o suficiente para a cara do Tio Válter se tornar vermelha, Duda se afastou do pai olhando marotamente para Harry que já sabia que iria levar uma bronca, Tia Petúnia olhou para os dois apreensiva.  
  
- OLHE COMO FALA COMIGO MOLEQUE, VOCÊ ME DEVE RESPEITO.- O tio levantou-se da mesa derrubando sua xícara de café que se estilhaçou no chão.  
  
Harry já iria responder, mas achou melhor não, não ligava mais para os acessos de raiva do tio, ele só não iria agüentar mais eles o tratando como uma coisa, já estava quase para completar dezesseis anos, não era mais uma criança indefesa sem poder de reação.  
  
Ao perceber que Harry não retrucaria, Tio Válter foi se acalmando e sentou- se à mesa novamente, o clima não estava bom, mas pelo menos todos estavam em silencio, Harry se levantou silenciosamente da mesa, e sem dizer nada saiu em direção a sala e logo depois deixou a casa.  
  
O dia estava nublado, a rua muito silenciosa não havia muito movimento, Harry estava um tanto inquieto, nos últimos dias não recebera muitas noticia, o profeta diário, o jornal dos bruxos, só divulgava as medidas protetoras entre outras coisas agora que Voldemort havia retornado e todos sabiam da sua volta, mas o que mais intrigava Harry era o que acontecia por trás disso, Harry sabia muito bem que o jornal encobria muito dos acontecimentos e já havia algum tempo que não tinha noticia de nenhum de seus amigos.  
  
- Harry  
  
O garoto levou um susto, e se virou bruscamente sacando a varinha que estava guardada no bolso da calça e apontando, mas então se deparou o rosto da Sra. Figg, ela sorrio para ele bondosamente e falou em um tom brincalhão. - Sabe – disse ela com um sorrisinho no rosto – Eu iria convidar você para comer alguns biscoitos, mas parece que você não gostou muito de me ver não é mesmo?  
  
Harry já havia guardado a varinha parecendo sem graça.  
  
- Desculpe...- começou ele tentando explicar – É que...  
  
- Eu sei Harry...Eu sei – disse ela seriamente, mas logo retomou uma expressão bem leve – E quanto aqueles biscoitos?  
  
Ele fez que sim com a cabeça animadamente, desde do último ano, quando teve que lutar contra dois Dementadores enviados a Rua dos Alfeneiros por Dolores Umbridge, e Harry fazia questão de demonstrar nojo quando falava esse nome, ele descobrira que a Sra. Figg não era uma velha comum que gosta muito de gatos.  
  
Ela era um aborto, ou seja, uma pessoa que nasceu em uma família de bruxos, mas não herdou poderes de seus pais, desde então, das poucas vezes que saia de casa, ele arrumava um tempo para dar uma passada na casa dela para conversarem, e ela provou a ele que realmente sabia cozinhar muito bem, diversos tipos de doces e salgados, eram deliciosos.  
  
Harry já estava em seu terceiro pedaço de bolo, ele realmente estava adorando.  
  
- Esta ótimo Sra. Figg – disse ele após terminar o pedaço  
  
- É pra compensar pelos anos passados - respondeu ela sorrindo, Harry sorrio de volta, ela sempre lhe respondia assim quando ele elogiava a comida.  
  
- Eu falei com os seus tios e parece que você vai passar uma parte das férias comigo não é mesmo?  
  
- É – respondeu Harry olhando para ela – Mas só vou poder vir pra cá depois de amanhã .  
  
Quando falou isso sua voz ficou um tanto desanimada, mais um dia maravilhoso com os Dursleys.  
  
- Não ligue para eles Harry – tornou a Sra. Figg adivinhando o pensamento do garoto – Um dia eles ainda vão te entender.  
  
Harry fez uma cara de duvido´´ e a Srs.Figg não deixou de dar uma risadinha, então ele olhou pela janela e viu que já estava começando a escurecer, olhando o relógio em cima da mesa ele viu o ponteiro marcar seis e trinta, hora de ir, se despediu da Sra.Figg e foi embora, havia sido alertado por uma carta de Dumbledore para não ficar andando na rua tarde da noite, nem que seja alguns passos, e Harry resolvera obedecer.  
  
Quando entrou pela porta dos Dursleys encontrou o tio sentado em sua poltrona ainda lendo o jornal, considerando a hora, deveria ter acabado de chegar do trabalho.Harry não queria conversar com o tio e nem escutar qualquer coisa vinda dele, foi diretamente para seu quarto fechou a porta sem fazer barulho, o estranho é que nem tia Petúnia e nem Duda pareciam estar em casa.  
  
Mais tarde naquela noite quando tia Petúnia e Duda chegaram, Harry descobriu o por que de ausência temporária, o que aconteceu foi que Duda estava preparando um sanduíche na cozinha, uma vez que a mãe pediu para ele esperar um pouco, ele não obedeceu e quando estava cortando um pedaço de salame desajeitado como era acabou fazendo um corte no dedo.O corte não foi tão grave assim, mas Duda fez um pequeno teatro e tia Petúnia o levou para o pronto socorro, no final das contas não precisaram nem dar pontos.  
  
O jantar daquela noite ocorrera sem grandes incidentes, nenhuma discussão nem nada, os Dursleys conversavam como se ele não estivesse ali e Harry não se importava nem um pouco com a atitude dos tios e do primo, acabou de jantar e se retirou da mesa sem dizer uma única palavra.  
  
Subiu em direção ao seu quarto e fechou a porta tentando não fazer barulho, a janela estava aberta e Edwiges não estava, Ela ainda não voltou´´ pensou Harry indo ate sua cama e se deitando.  
  
Mal acabara de fazer isso e escutou algo entrando pela janela velozmente, ele se levantou rapidamente, recebendo uma leve pancada no rosto.  
  
- Ai – disse ele imediatamente levando a mão ao local bem a tempo de pegar uma carta, olhou pelo quarto procurado e logo encontrou a pequena coruja pousada no parapeito da janela piando alegremente.  
  
- Pitchi?- perguntou ele meio abobado.  
  
A corujinha levantou vôo e começou a rodear a cabeça de Harry, que deu risada, ele não recebia uma carta de Rony já fazia alguns dias, estava curioso, abriu a carta imediatamente e começou a ler.  
  
Harry desculpe ter ficado esse tempo todo sem dar noticias, mas é que ultimamente as coisas andam bem corridas aqui em casa, bom, eu queria saber se você quer passar as férias aqui em casa, a Hermione esta vindo pra cá semana que vem então seria ótimo você vir também.  
  
Rony  
  
Após ler a carta Harry pensou um pouco no que iria fazer, é claro que queria passar as férias com os Weasleys, mas ultimamente ele estava gostando muito de ficar na companhia da Sra. Figg, após um tempo pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever.  
  
Rony, claro que eu aceito passar as férias com vocês, não tem nem que perguntar, mas só vou depois do meu aniversário, é que eu disse a Sra. Figg que iria passar um tempo com ela nas férias, mas depois eu vou sim.  
  
Harry Após ler a resposta que havia escrito e dando-se por satisfeito Harry chamou Pitchi que desceu voando rapidamente e pousou no seu ombro, ele amarrou a carta gentilmente na perna da coruja.  
  
- Entregue para o Rony, e tome cuidado.  
  
Mal teve tempo de acabar a frase, pois a coruja levantou vôo e saiu velozmente pela janela, em pouco tempo já não se podia mais vê-la, Harry ainda olhou a rua por algum tempo então fechou a janela e foi se deitar.  
  
O outro dia na casa dos Dursleys havia começado bem agitado, mal acabara de acordar e Harry já escutava tia Petúnia na porta de seu quarto, quando desceu para o café da manha recebeu a noticia que a viagem havia sido adiantada e os Dursleys partiriam a tarde daquele mesmo dia.  
  
Harry não deixou de se animar, pois assim passaria mais tempo com a Sra. Figg, imediatamente ele subiu as escadas e começou a arrumar as coisas no seu quarto para passar tudo que precisava para a casa da Sra. Figg, a única coisa que o incomodou foi a ausência de Edwiges, a coruja já estava demorando demais para voltar e Harry estava começando a ficar preocupado.  
  
Os Dursleys estavam ocupados demais em arrumar suas coisas, especialmente as de Duda que insistia em levar quase seu quarto inteiro, Harry ficou grato por isso, pelo menos enquanto eles se ocupavam com suas coisas ele não seria incomodado, demorou boa parte da manhã arrumando sua mala, já que suas coisas estavam jogadas pelo quarto.  
  
Após arrumar a mala desceu as escadas o mais rápido que conseguiu, não queria passar nem mais um segundo naquela casa, os Dursleys pareceram não ligar para sua partida, Harry teve um relance de tia Petúnia olhando para ele parecendo um pouco preocupada, mas achou que era só impressão.  
  
Saindo da casa dos Dursleys logo chegou a casa vizinha, colocou a mala e a gaiola no chão e quando ia bater na porta esta se abriu sozinha revelando o rosto sorridente da Sra. Figg.  
  
- Entre Harry – disse ela ainda sorrindo olhando para ele – Vamos, eu fiz biscoitos novos que você vai adorar.  
  
Mal entrara na casa e Harry sentiu o cheiro dos biscoitos, não era mentira, só pelo cheiro dava vontade de ir direto a cozinha para come-los, a Sra Figg começou a subir as escadas e fez um sinal para que Harry a acompanhasse, o garoto pegou novamente suas coisas e a seguiu, ela parou ao lado de uma grande porta que ficava de frente para a escada, pegou uma chave e a abriu revelando um grande quarto.  
  
- Este vai ser o seu quarto – disse ela dando passagem para ele entrar.  
  
Harry entrou e não deixou de se surpreender, as paredes eram pintadas de uma cor parecida com marfim, no centro do quarto havia uma grande cama coberta com lençóis brancos, a direita da cama, na parede, estava uma grande estante repleta de livros, que mais tarde Harry pôde ver se tratarem todos de magia, a esquerda da cama também encostada na parede uma pequena mesa de um lugar com uma pena e um tinteiro, e ao lado dessa mesa uma confortável poltrona.  
  
- É bem simples – disse a Sra. Figg – mas espero que você goste.  
  
- Eu adorei - respondeu Harry se virando para ela com um grande sorriso no rosto – É perfeito.  
  
A Sra. Figg olhou para ele com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
  
- Bom – continuou ela – vou dar um tempo para você se acomodar aqui, quando terminar desça que tem uns biscoitos prontinhos esperando.  
  
Ela se virou e fechou a porta, não demorou muito para Harry ajeitar suas coisas, ele deixara a maior parte na mala, mas retirara um pergaminho para eventuais trocas de cartas e também boa parte do seu material de Hogwarts, ajeitou a gaiola de Edwiges em um canto e depois de dar mais uma olhada no quarto saiu fechando a porta.  
  
Aquelas poderiam ser as melhores férias que Harry já passara no mundo trouxa, já fazia três dias que estava com a Sra. Figg e nunca havia imaginado que ela poderia ser uma pessoa tão legal quanto estava se mostrando.  
  
No primeiro dia que passara em companhia da Sra. Figg, Harry recebeu um comunicado do ministério permitindo que ele realizasse magias na presença dela, já que ela sendo um aborto, tinha conhecimento dos poderes mágicos dele, ele não entendera direito o por que de receber essa permissão especial mas aproveitou ao Maximo,desde então eles se divertiam muito, em certa ocasião Harry a estava ajudando na faxina da casa e eles não estavam conseguindo levantar o sofá, Harry tentou usar um feitiço de levitação, mas bem nessa hora, um dos gatos da Sra. Figg pulou em cima do seu pé dando um belo susto nele, o resultado foi que o sofá levitou mais do que deveria e ficou grudado no teto por meia hora.  
  
Já era por volta das oito e meia da noite, Harry estava em seu quarto folheando um dos livros sobre maldições que estavam na estante quando escutou algumas batidas na janela, ele olhou curioso e viu um contorno branco por trás do vidro.  
  
-Edwiges? – exclamou Harry misturando surpresa e alivio em ver a coruja.  
  
Ele correu até a janela e a abriu rapidamente dando passagem a ela que entrou voando e pousou na cama.Trazia na perna uma embrulho e amarrado a este um pequeno envelope, Harry se sentou ao lado de Edwiges na cama e passou a mão nas costas da coruja como forma de carinho.  
  
- Por onde você andou ? – disse o garoto pegando a carta e a abrindo para começar a ler – Eu estava ficando preocupado.  
  
Ao retirar do envelope a carta Harry começou a ler atentamente.  
  
Harry, não há motivos para se preocupar com o sonho que você teve, acredito que ele não tem qualquer ligação com Voldemort por isso não ha nada o que temer, ultimamente eu fui informado que você esta passando as férias com Arabella, espero que esteja gostando,a propósito, desculpe a demora em te responder esta carta, estou tendo que cuidar de muitos assuntos e não há muito tempo de sobra, como você já deve ter visto, eu mandei um embrulho juntamente com a carta, pelos meus cálculos hoje seria seu aniversário então ai esta o seu presente, espero que goste.  
  
Atenciosamente  
  
Prof: Dumbledore  
  
Após ler a carta Harry ficou pensando por um instante em como deveriam estar as coisas no mundo mágico, mas haveria muito tempo para se por em dia, agora olhava surpreso para o embrulho que estava em sua cama, havia se esquecido completamente de seu aniversário.  
  
Apanhou o presente e rapidamente o desembrulhou, parecia ser uma pequena caixinha, semelhante a uma caixa de musica, do tamanho da mão de Harry, era branca com vários detalhes dourados, em cima dela havia outra carta que Harry apanhou.  
  
Harry, esse é um presente muito especial, é uma Opera de fadas, eu costumo usar uma para dormir quando estou com insônia, é bem útil para relaxar, mas cuidado, quando for abrir a caixa, lembre-se de virar o rosto para o lato, se não a luz que sair poderá cega-lo temporariamente, e acredite em min, não vai ser nada agradável.  
  
P.s: Você deve dizer a elas que tipo de musica cantar!  
  
Harry leu a carta atentamente e depois ficou olhando para a caixa com muita curiosidade pensando o que seria uma Ópera de fadas, apanhou a caixa e olhou examinando-a, por fim colocou o dedo sobre a trava e quando estava prestes a abri-la a Sra. Figg abriu a porta do quarto e colocou a cabeça para dentro.  
  
- Harry – disse ela – Você não vai descer?  
  
Harry assustado se virou para ela ao mesmo tempo em que soltava a caixa ainda fechada na cama.  
  
- Já vou – respondeu ele se levantando da cama – eu só estava...  
  
- Ora essa – interrompeu-o a Sra. Figg que acabara de entrar no quarto e caminhava em direção a cama dele – Mas é uma Ópera de Fadas, elas são uma raridade e também são muito caras, onde você arrumou isso?  
  
- O professor Dumbledore me mandou. – disse Harry meio surpreso de que aquele presente pudesse chamar tanta atenção – É o meu presente de aniversário.  
  
A Sra. Figg olhava para a caixa muito interessada, então se virou para Harry dizendo  
  
- Bem – disse ela – vamos indo, você não quer se atrasar para a sua própria festa não é mesmo, e traga a Ópera com você, vai ser muito bom.  
  
Sem esperar respostas ela já desceu apressada, Harry apanhou rapidamente a caixa e desceu atrás, a Sra. Figg tivera a idéia de dar uma pequena festa´´ de aniversário para ele, Harry ficou um tanto receoso afinal com os atuais acontecimentos uma festa não seria o ideal, mas a velha senhora não aceitou um não.  
  
Ao chegar no andar de baixo Harry sentiu um cheiro delicioso invadindo seu nariz, a Sra. Figg havia preparado vários doces e um grande bolo de chocolate, e estava levando as coisas da cozinha para a mesa sozinha, Harry deixou a Ópera de Fadas em cima de uma pequena estante ao lado da escada e foi ajuda-la.  
  
Com um feitiço de levitação bem feito Harry logo terminou de arrumar a mesa, e foi se sentar, estava um pouco cansado, mas nem bem se sentou e logo teve que se levantar novamente, a campainha da casa começou na tocar insistentemente e Harry teve que ir atender, mal abrira a porta e quase caiu para trás tamanha a surpresa.  
  
- Olá Harry – disse Lupin sorrindo para o garoto – como tem passado?  
  
Se recuperando rapidamente da surpresa, Harry deu passagem para Lupin entrar, e quando ia lhe responder uma voz o interrompeu.  
  
- Ora essa – disse uma mulher que acabara de entrar logo atrás de Lupin e que Harry reconheceu como sendo Tonks – ele esta muito bem Remus, ou você esta duvidando de min?  
  
- De maneira nenhuma Nimfadora – respondeu Lupin para a mulher rapidamente, e ela logo emburrou a cara para ele.  
  
Harry deixou escapar uma risadinha, pelo que bem se lembrava, Tonks não gostava de ser chamada pelo seu primeiro nome, ela fechou a cara e ficou olhando feio para Lupin, Harry após olhar mais atentamente viu que Tonks estava com um novo penteado, seus cabelos estavam completamente espetados para baixo, estavam um pouco curtos atrás e um pouco mais compridos na frente formando mechas pontiagudas que paravam nos olhos, e tinham uma coloração verde-limão, mas ela ainda mantinha o rosto em formato de coração, apesar de tudo, Harry estava realmente interessado no por que Lupin e Tonks estarem ali, Lupin pareceu perceber e deu uma piscada para Harry.  
  
Após Lupin e Tonks entrarem, Harry os conduziu até a sala de estar onde todos se sentaram e começaram a conversar, a Sra; Figg logo se juntou a eles, e trouxe alguns doces que tinha preparado, eles conversaram animadamente sobre vários acontecimentos do mundo mágico, mas Lupin sempre fugia das perguntas que Harry fazia sobre a ordem, eles comeram bolo e beberam suco de abóbora.  
  
- Bem – disse a velha senhora se levantando – Vou começar a arrumar isso tudo, Tonks, vou precisar de uma varinha aqui, você pode me ajudar?  
  
- Claro que sim Arabella – respondeu Tonks se levantando e indo ajudar a senhora.  
  
Elas seguiram para a cozinha, a Sra.Figg levando uma travessa suja na mão e Tonks algumas outras usando um feitiço de levitação, como resultado Harry e Lupin ficaram sozinhos na sala e Harry estava realmente intrigado pelo motivo da visita, apesar de ter apreciado muito, ainda estava preocupado.  
  
- Então Harry – disse Lupin de frente para ele – Você esta bem de verdade?  
  
- Sim estou – respondeu Harry meio que sem entender a pergunta, Lupin o encarou por mais um tempo então disse:  
  
- Sei, então você não tem tido sonhos estranhos ultimamente? – perguntou astutamente, e Harry começou a entender o porque da visita naquele instante.  
  
- Bem – disse ele – Nós poderíamos conversar lá em cima no quarto?Eu não quero que a Sra.Figg escute...  
  
Lupin concordou com a cabeça e os dois se levantaram, Harry já estava subindo a escada quando viu que Lupin se detinha ao lado da escada examinando uma coisa com um olhar de interesse.  
  
- Você ganhou uma Ópera de Fadas – disse ele com um sorriso – Este é realmente um ótimo presente, imagino que tenha sido de Dumbledore não é mesmo?  
  
- É sim – respondeu Harry meio sem jeito, nem tivera tempo ainda de saber realmente o que uma Ópera de Fadas fazia.  
  
Eles começaram a subir a escada, e em pouco tempo já estava no quarto de Harry, Lupin entrou por último e fechou a porta, a janela estava aberta e entrava uma brisa refrescante, Harry se sentou na cama, enquanto Lupin sentou-se na poltrona e olhou para o garoto.  
  
- E então? – perguntou  
  
Harry pensou um pouco se deveria ou não contar como havia sido o sonho, mas ao ver um semblante até certo ponto preocupado em Lupin resolveu dizer a verdade, então contou nos mínimos detalhes como havia sido o sonho, ele se lembrava claramente, afinal um sonho daqueles não se esquece facilmente, ao terminar olhou para Lupin como se esperasse uma resposta, mas agora tinha a sensação de que um peso enorme havia sido retirado de suas costas.  
  
- Humm – fez Lupin pensativo – Dumbledore me alertou que você poderia ter sonhado com algo parecido, não exatamente igual, mas parecido...  
  
- Mas o que o sonho quer dizer? – perguntou Harry esperando uma resposta.  
  
- Ele não quer dizer nada Harry – respondeu Lupin com simplicidade, e Harry pareceu um pouco desapontado, mas pareceu ainda mais não acreditar no que havia escutado, Lupin percebeu e continuou com uma voz calma – Você não precisa se preocupar, acredite em min, ao meu ver, foi um pesadelo indigesto, Dumbledore também concorda com isso, por isso não se preocupe.  
  
Harry ainda desconfiou um pouco, mas resolveu deixar, afinal Lupin havia ido até ali para ver se ele estava bem, provavelmente a mando de Dumbledore, e se houvesse algo errado ele certamente contaria para Harry, e valia também lembrar que Dumbledore não esconderia mais coisas de Harry, não desde o ano passado quando haviam tido uma séria conversa.  
  
Lupin se levantou e caminhou até Harry, ele sorrio e lhe estendeu a Ópera de Fadas  
  
- Cuide bem disso ouviu Harry – disse ele ainda sorrindo – É um presente muito especial.  
  
Harry apanhou a Ópera e sorrio de volta para Lupin.  
  
- Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar.  
  
Lupin fez uma cara satisfeita e voltou a se sentar, agora olhava para Harry de um modo mais sério.  
  
- Escute Harry – disse ele – Sei muito bem que você deve estar com vontade de saber sobre a Ordem e tudo mais, mas aqui e agora não é o lugar nem o momento para se discutir sobre isso, mas garanto que amanhã nós vamos por você a par de tudo certo?  
  
Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não entendeu bem uma parte das palavras de Lupin.  
  
- Amanhã?- perguntou o garoto – O que vai acontecer amanhã?  
  
- Ora essa – disse Lupin abrindo um sorriso – Pelo que bem me lembro, amanhã você estará indo para a Toca, passar o restante das férias com os Weasleys não é mesmo? Harry arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar, era verdade, ele havia prometido a Rony, mas como os últimos dias haviam sido bem agitados e a Sra.Figg o tratava tão bem que Harry acabou se esquecendo, ele olhou para Lupin e deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
- Tem mais uma coisa – disse Harry – O que a Tonks quis dizer com você não confia em min?´´ lá em baixo quando vocês dois entraram?  
  
- Ah, bem – disse Lupin com um sorrisinho astuto – Você realmente não imaginou que Dumbledore deixaria você aqui sem um apoio mágico´´ pensou?  
  
Harry pareceu entender um pouco, mas Lupin prosseguiu.  
  
- O que acontece Harry, é que uma das maiores preocupações de Dumbledore, e não somente dele, é a sua segurança, então a cada semana, um bruxo da ordem vem acompanhar você de longe, para se certificar de que esta bem.  
  
- Mas por que vocês não se mostraram para min então? – Perguntou Harry surpreso  
  
- Ordens de Dumbledore – disse Lupin seriamente – Não me pergunte mais, pois nem eu sei bem o por que.  
  
Lupin se levantou e afastou as mangas da camisa, Harry pode ver um estranho relógio de pulso, o professor o olhou atentamente e depois respirou fundo.  
  
- Bem – disse Lupin – É hora de ir, acho que nos veremos amanhã então.  
  
- Vocês tem mesmo que ir? – perguntou Harry já sabendo a resposta.  
  
- Receio que sim Harry – disse Lupin – Eu e Tonks ainda temos alguns lugares para visitar.  
  
Harry concordou com a cabeça, apesar de querer que Lupin ficasse mais um tempo junto com ele, Harry sabia que tanto Lupin quanto Tonks deveriam estar fazendo algo para a ordem naquele momento, foi interrompido de seus pensamentos quando Tonks e a Sra. Figg entraram no quarto.  
  
- Remus, temos que ir, esta na hora – disse Tonks mais séria do que Harry já vira antes.  
  
- Sim, eu percebi – respondeu Lupin caminhando e ficando ao lado dela.  
  
A Sra. Figg caminhou e se sentou ao lado de Harry parecendo meio mal humorada.  
  
- Francamente, eu não entendo o Dumbledore – disse ela – Pra que ele foi esconder o garoto afinal? Tanto Lupin quanto Tonks tossiram incomodados, Harry pareceu não entender nada, apenas ficou quieto observando.  
  
- Bom – disse Lupin mudando do assunto – Já estamos indo, até amanhã então Harry.  
  
- É isso ai – disse Tonks agora com um sorriso no rosto – Vê si se cuida, agente se vê amanhã.  
  
E antes que Harry pudesse responder alguma coisa, os dois desapareceram em um estalo na frente deles.  
  
- Bom – disse a Sra. Figg se levantando e dando um beijo na testa de Harry – Esta na hora de dormir, amanhã você terá um dia cheio.  
  
Depois de desejar uma boa noite a velha saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, Harry encarou a porta por alguns segundos pensativo.  
  
Eles estão me escondendo alguma coisa´´ pensou o garoto intrigado, mas então deu um grande bocejo, quando viu já passava da meia noite e ele estava bem cansado, deitou-se na cama, colocando a Opera de fadas que ainda estava fechada ao lado.  
  
Não demorou muito e ele adormeceu, como as férias estavam tranqüilas, e até o momento não havia recebido noticias de ataques ou coisas do gênero nem por intermédio de Rony nem pelo Profeta diário, Harry achou Voldemort estava escondido e não havia agido ainda, mas ele não tinha idéia, do quanto estava enganado.  
  
Ele não viu varias luzes prateadas escorrerem como água da Opera de fadas bem ao lado de sua cama, e o envolverem como um véu de água, teve uma noite tranqüila, e sem sonhos, como não tinha há algum tempo, extremamente reconfortante. 


	2. Noticias já esperadas

Capitulo 2 – Noticias já esperadas  
  
Harry já estava acordado fazia algum tempo, o garoto mirava o teto enquanto os pensamentos sobre a noite passada dançavam em sua cabeça, de fato a conversa que tivera com Lupin havia deixado o garoto com mais duvidas do que respostas, e ele ainda não haviam entendido como pegara no sono tão facilmente.  
  
-Harry – ouviu a voz da Sra.Figg soar lá de baixo – O café esta pronto querido.  
  
-Já vou – respondeu Harry começando a se trocar.  
  
O garoto vestiu uma camisa e uma calça jeans e depois foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e tentar dar um jeito no cabelo que além de desgrenhado como era habitualmente, estava todo amassado.Em alguns minutos descia pelas escadas um Harry parcialmente arrumado e sobre tudo faminto.  
  
-Ahh vejo que esta com fome – disse uma sorridente Sra.Figg depositando na mesa uma travessa de torradas para fazer companhia aos bacons e a manteiga. – Vamos garoto, sente-se e coma, daqui a pouco passarão aqui para apanha- lo, você não vai querer deixar ninguém esperando não é mesmo?  
  
Harry que havia acabado de sentar-se na mesa fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não falou nada, pois estava engolindo uma torrada.  
  
- Já arrumou as malas? – perguntou a Sra.Figg se sentando também.  
  
- Sim – mentiu Harry, afinal as malas estavam praticamente arrumadas, considerando que ele quase nem as desfizera desde que havia chegado a casa da velha senhora.O café da manhã fora muito tranqüilo,porem Harry não deixou de notar que a Sra.Figg estava mais quieta do que o normal, o garoto terminou o café e se levantou silenciosamente.  
  
-Eu vou para o meu quarto – disse Harry – Ainda tenho que ajeitar algumas coisas.  
  
-Pode ir querido – respondeu-lhe a Sra.Figg que já terminara seu café – E me espere por lá sim?!Tem algo que gostaria de lhe dar.  
  
-Me dar? – exclamou Harry – O que? – tornou ele curioso.  
  
A velha deu uma risadinha e continuou.  
  
-Você logo vai ver – disse ela sorrindo e dando uma piscada marota para ele - Mas faremos suspense por enquanto certo?  
  
-Certo – disse Harry vendo que a Sra. Figg não contaria nada antes da hora, o garoto deu um sorrisinho e depois saiu da cozinha, se dirigindo para o quarto.A Sra. Figg o acompanhou com o olhar, quando percebeu que Harry já havia subido as escadas, a velha se levantou lentamente com um ar preocupado, e começou a arrumar a cozinha.  
  
Harry já havia entrado em seu quarto a tempos, o garoto pensava ter poucas coisas para ajeitar em sua mala viu que estava redondamente engano ao pisar ali.Roupas jogadas, livros espalhados, tinteiros, penas entre outras coisas...  
  
-Ai meu Deus – disse ele levando as mãos à cabeça – E eu realmente achando que teria pouca coisa para fazer aqui.  
  
O garoto caminhou pelo quarto olhando tudo, não estava uma bagunça completa, mas mesmo assim levaria algum tempo para organizar, dobrar e colocar tudo aquilo na mala e Harry não queria perder um tempo desnecessário fazendo tudo isso de mãos nuas, o garoto apanhou a varinha e tentando se lembrar de como Tonks havia feito em uma outra ocasião, levantou a varinha e deu um toque no ar, apontando para a mala que se abriu, fazendo Harry pensar que havia conseguido realizar o feitiço com perfeição, porem o resultado fora desastroso, ao invés das coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto voarem e se dobrarem sendo guardadas na mala, as coisas que estava na mala saíram voando como se estivessem sido arremessados para fora dela sendo espalhadas pelo quarto.Harry assistiu tudo isso sem ação, ao fim, por todo o quarto estavam espalhados livros, e roupas, e Harry tinha uma bermuda pendurada na cabeça.  
  
-Que droga – disse o garoto nervoso atirando a bermuda de sua cabeça ao chão, ao mesmo tempo em que escutava gargalhadas vindas da porta de seu quarto, ele se virou para ver quem estava ali e deu de cara com uma risonha Sra.Figg .  
  
- Qual é a graça?- perguntou Harry emburrado – Agora vou ter que arrumar tudo outra vez.  
  
- Desculpe Harry...querido – disse a Sra. Figg se controlando para não rir mais – É que essa cena me lembra muito uma parecida que eu vi aqui mesmo neste quarto.-tornou ela.  
  
- Que cena? De quem? – perguntou Harry enquanto recolhia de qualquer jeito as roupas que estavam jogadas pelo quarto.  
  
- Falemos disso uma outra hora – disse a velha senhora entrando no quarto – Agora me deixe dar uma mão aqui para você sim?!  
  
- Seria ótimo Sra. Figg – disse Harry realmente agradecendo.  
  
Os dois juntos demoraram quase meia hora para arrumar a bagunça, Harry apesar de não ter conseguido guardar as roupas com um feitiço, utilizava e com sucesso outro para limpar a sujeira que fora feita pelos tinteiros quebrados, enquanto a Sra. Figg apanhava e dobrava habilmente as roupas do quarto, quando terminaram, ninguém poderia dizer que meia hora atrás o quarto estivera uma bagunça completa, Harry se sentou na cama exausto enquanto a velha senhora colocava os livros que faltavam na estante.  
  
-Até que enfim acabamos – disse Harry.  
  
-Não foi tão ruim assim –disse a Sra.Figg – Mas da próxima vez, pratique mais esse feitiço certo?  
  
- Pode deixar – tornou o garoto agora com um expressão que ia se transformando em curiosa – E o que a senhora iria me dar?  
  
- Como? – perguntou a Sra. Figg, mas então teve um estalo – Oh sim, como pude me esquecer, espere só mais um minuto e já volto.  
  
E antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela já havia deixado o quarto, o garoto achou aquilo engraçado, se sentia muito bem morando com a velha, e pensar que durante quinze longos anos ele havia pensado que ela era apenas uma velhota comum que gostava muito de gatos.  
  
Foi interrompido de seus pensamentos por um barulho abafado de bater de asas, o garoto se virou em direção a janela e percebeu Edwiges pousada no parapeito da janela, levava uma carta em sua perna.  
  
-Edwiges – disse Harry se levantando num salto e indo abrir a janela para que a coruja pudesse entrar. – Estive te procurando, por onde você andou?  
  
Após abrir a janela, Edwiges voou para dentro do quarto e pousou na cama piando alto.  
  
-O que você tem aí – disse Harry se sentando ao lado dela e apanhando a carta, a coruja deu um pio baixinho – Me desculpe – tornou Harry sorrindo – Eu não tenho nada para dar para você comer agora, mas te juro que quando chegarmos a toca eu te darei algo tudo bem.  
  
Edwiges apenas deu um pio confirmando e voou para dentro de sua gaiola, que estava limpa graças aos feitiços que Harry havia realizado, Harry deu um sorrisinho e então voltou sua atenção para carta e logo a abriu, de imediato ele notou que a carta não era carta, na verdade era um bilhete e havia sido escrito as pressas, a letra estava corrida e com alguns borrões, o garoto estranhou, mas começou a ler atentamente.  
  
Harry, dentro de alguns minutos estaremos passando para apanha-lo, não poderemos perder muito tempo aí em hipótese alguma, por isso esteja com as coisas arrumadas e pronto para sair.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Harry passou os olhos na carta mais algumas vezes, um ar de preocupação pareceu rodear o garoto, a carta de Lupin estava estranho, muito diferente do jeito habitualmente calmo de ser que o professor sempre passara para ele, na carta Harry podia perceber pressa, nervosismo até mesmo teve e impressão de ver uma ponta de medo ali.  
  
Ahh, não deve ser nada, devo estar ficando louco´´ pensou o garoto dobrando a carta e a guardando no bolso, não iria mostrá-la para a Ser. Figg, pois certamente a velha ficaria preocupada.  
  
Mal Harry tinha acabado de guardar a carta nos bolsos e a Sra. Figg abriu levemente a porta.  
  
-Posso entrar? – perguntou ela.  
  
-Claro – respondeu Harry rapidamente, ao que se certificava que a carta em seu bolso não estava visível.  
  
A Sra. Figg entrou calmamente no quarto, levando a frente uma espécie do que pareceu a Harry ser um livro,ela o entregou a ele sorrindo.  
  
- Não sabia mais o que fazer com isso – disse ela entregando o livro a Harry.  
  
- O que é isso? – perguntou Harry arregalando os olhos para o livro aberto em suas mãos. Uma foto em preto e branco de uma garotinha que parecia ter no máximo cinco anos acenava para ele alegremente; logo depois, fazia um biquinho infantil levando um dedo a boca em um sorriso tímido. Mesmo que alguma coisa dentro de Harry dissesse quem ela era, o garoto olhou para a Sra. Figg procurando uma resposta.  
  
-Isso mesmo – disse ela sorrindo para Harry – É a sua mão, Lílian Evans.  
  
Harry por um momento ficou sem ação, o garoto abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas usa voz morreu na garganta, Lílian Evans, sua mãe, aquela garotinha na foto era sua mãe.  
  
Mas como?´´ pensava o garoto, que levantou novamente os olhos em direção a Sra. Figg que apenas sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Harry na cama.  
  
-Seus avós maternos – disse a Sra. Figg olhando para a garotinha na foto – Eram muito diferentes de seus tios, eram grandes amigos meus Harry – disse ela parecendo se lembrar de algo, mas depois continuou – Quando Lílian nasceu, eu morava aqui, e sempre tirei varias fotos dela nas vezes que ela e Petúnia eram deixadas comigo, claro que eu era muito mais nova do que sou agora e Lílian sempre foi uma garotinha adorável, eles nunca souberam que eu era um aborto, com exceção de sua mãe e em uma certa ocasião de seu pai James.  
  
- Meu pai? – perguntou Harry sentindo uma súbita onda de interesse o dominando – Meu pai já esteve aqui?  
  
- Oh sim – disse a Sra. Figg – Logo que ele e Lílian terminaram o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, seu pai veio até aqui para pedir a mão dela em casamento.Lílian me disse que nunca havia visto James tão branco... – terminou ela e depois não conteve as risadas.  
  
Harry também não se controlou e deixou escapar algumas risadas, de súbito a cena de seu pai, postado frente a frente com seus avós, pedindo a mão se sua mãe em casamento cobriu seus pensamentos, o garoto não deixou de achar aquilo engraçado.  
  
-Veja aqui – disse a Sra. Figg virando as páginas do álbum até achar uma em especial, onde havia uma única foto. – Era dessa cena que eu me lembrei ao ver você tentar arrumar a mala com a varinha.  
  
Harry que ainda estava imaginando como estaria seu pai ao pedir a mão de sua mãe em casamento abaixou a cabeça lentamente para olhar a foto que a Sra. Figg apontara, de imediato ele reconheceu o quarto, era o mesmo que estava agora, no centro do quarto uma garota na casa de seus dezesseis anos de idade, se desviava de varias roupas que passavam voando pelo quarto, enquanto apontava a varinha para muitas delas, mas só conseguia fazer estas serem arremessadas em outra direção, a expressão desesperada da garota era muito engraçada, e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Harry notou que um sorriso formara-se no canto de sua boca.  
  
-É a minha mãe não é?!- disse o garoto em um misto de pergunta e afirmação.  
  
-É sim – respondeu a Sra. Figg sorrindo carinhosamente para Harry, enquanto a Lílian da foto se abaixava escapando por um triz de uma blusa que passara voando bem onde estaria sua cabeça – Lílian era assim, ela podia transfigurar metade desse quarto em qualquer coisa que você possa imaginar, mas não conseguia fazer um feitiço de arrumar´´certo.  
  
Os dois deram risadas, na verdade Harry não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo naquele momento, estava feliz, mas ainda assim não havia absorvido completamente toda a informação que estava recebendo, o garoto apenas sorrio singelo, mas não teve muito tempo depois disso.  
  
Um barulho alto ecoou pela casa, a campainha, a Sra.Figg e Harry levantaram- se no susto, ao começar a ver o álbum de fotos o garoto acabou se esquecendo que viriam apanha-lo, e pela carta de Lupin, poderia perder muito tempo ali.  
  
- Deixe que eu vou atender – disse a Sra. Figg calmamente.  
  
E a velha saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas rumo a porta, Harry imediatamente apontou a varinha para a mala para locomove-la escada a baixo, mas desistiu.  
  
Chega de feitiços por hoje´´ pensou o garoto ainda se lembrando das roupas voando pelo quarto.  
  
Ele apanhou a mala e a levou escada a baixo, juntamente com a gaiola de Edwiges e sua Firebolt, o álbum de fotos seguro de baixo do braço e Harry não deixou de se surpreender um pouco ao ver que entravam pela porta somente duas pessoas, Remus Lupin e Nimfadora Tonks.  
  
-Alow Harry, tudo beleza? –disse Tonks se adiantando a largas passadas e apanhando a mala e a gaiola das mãos do garoto, e depois se virou para Lupin – Remus, vou deixar as coisas dele lá, não posso demorar.  
  
Craque  
  
Antes que qualquer um pudesse responder alguma coisa Tonks havia aparatado para algum lugar, Harry olhou para Lupin que mantinha uma expressão calma, porem não deixou de notar como o antigo professor estava abatido.  
  
- Não se preocupe – disse Lupin – Você logo vai saber de tudo certo?  
  
O garoto confirmou com a cabeça, ao que Lupin se aproximava dele com um pequeno sorriso.  
  
- Tudo pronto Harry? – perguntou Lupin ao que o garoto concordou com a cabeça – E a Opera de fadas?  
  
- Ahh me esqueci – disse Harry batendo com a mão na cabeça e se virando para ir buscar, mas deu de cara com a Sra. Figg que já lhe trazia a caixinha de música.  
  
- Aqui vemos outra coisa em que você se parece com sua mãe – disse ela sorrindo.  
  
Harry retribuiu o sorriso e sentiu-se corar levemente, ao que foi interrompido pela mão de Lupin tocando seu ombro.  
  
- Arabella – disse o professor – Desculpe a minha intromissão, mas tudo esta muito corrido, por isso partiremos agora tudo bem?  
  
A velha concordou com a cabeça, mas Harry notou que ela lançara um olhar interrogativo em direção a Lupin que pareceu não notar, ele se virou para Harry sorrindo.  
  
- Pronto para dar um passeio de vassoura?- perguntou Lupin sorrindo.  
  
Harry entendeu como os dois iriam para a casa de Rony naquele instante e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.O garoto não estava preocupado nem nada parecido, visto que só havia Lupin ali para leva-lo, não achou que a situação estivesse tão critica assim, o que o tranqüilizou.  
  
Lupin se aproximou e retirou a varinha, dando um leve toque na cabeça de Harry, e depois na sua própria, o mesmo feitiço que Moody havia usado no ano passado, e Harry viu seu corpo se tornar nebuloso e pouco a pouco começar a se camuflar com o ambiente, em poucos minutos ele e Lupin estava montados em suas vassouras se distanciando da casa da Rua dos Alfeneiros, voaram rápido e Lupin não disse uma única palavra, no chão, acompanhando os pontinhos pretos que se distanciavam Arabella Figg abaixou os olhos, inquieta.  
  
- Mas afinal o que esta havendo aqui? – perguntou a velha.  
  
- Houveram ataques Arabella – disse uma voz grave atrás dela – Laviniah está morta.  
  
A Sra. Figg se virou para encarar a forma alta de Quim Shacklebolt, que acabara de aparecer para ela, em sua mão segurava um tecido muito estranho que só poderia ser uma capa da invisibilidade.  
  
- Mas como? – perguntou a velha com os olhos meio marejados – E quanto a Siegfried e Lilith?E afinal o que você esta fazendo aqui?  
  
- Os dois estão bem... – respondeu Quim parecendo questionar-se quanto a isso – Mas houve complicações, os outros membros da escolta de Harry estão invisíveis, não podemos chamar muita atenção.  
  
- Tudo bem homem – disse a velha impaciente – Mas afinal de contas que complicações, você disse que Siegfried e Lilith estão bem...Laviniah...Oh Laviniah que bons ventos a levem, mas Siegfried e Lilith estão bem, então que complicações podem haver, desembuche homem.  
  
E o homem negro apenas abaixou a cabeça, a resposta daquela pergunta foi o suficiente para levar Arabella ao chão de joelhos, sem conseguir mais conter as lágrimas que escorriam descontroladas pelo seu rosto.  
  
Não sabia ao certo a quanto tempo estava voando, mas a gostosa sensação de ter o vento batendo em seu rosto, as vestes esvoaçando, sentir-se livre como em nenhum outro lugar, haviam sido deixadas para trás a tempos.  
  
- Falta pouco – gritou Lupin para ser ouvido devido a grande velocidade em que estavam – só mais alguns minutos agora.  
  
- Entendi – gritou Harry também, sentindo o corpo todo gelar como se tivessem jogado um balde de água fria sobre ele.Os dois haviam acabado de atravessar uma nuvem de chuva – Podemos desviar da próxima, por favor? Não agüento mais atravessar essas nuvens carregadas. – disse Harry emparelhando com Lupin.  
  
- Já estamos chegando – respondeu Lupin calmamente – só mais um pouquinho e estaremos lá, agüente mais um pouco.  
  
Harry pareceu não gostar muito da resposta, mas confirmou com a cabeça, o garoto estava começando a desconfiar, estava ficando intrigado com o por que de toda aquela pressa, Lupin nunca agira assim, sempre fora calmo e mais moderado no que fazia, no entanto, apesar da calma com que havia respondido, havia ainda uma certa urgência na voz do professor, sem mencionar o modo como este havia agido na casa da Sra.Figg.  
  
É bom mesmo ele ter uma boa explicação.´´ pensou Harry imprimindo mais velocidade à vassoura. Mal acabara de fazer isso e já se viu desacelerando, olhando para baixo, não conteve um sorriso, finalmente haviam chegado.  
  
-Não disse a você que faltava pouco – disse Lupin calmamente enquanto postava-se ao lado do garoto que apenas sorrio.  
  
Harry pousou suavemente bem em frente ao jardim da casa dos Weasley, não deixou de sentir um grande alivio ao tocar o chão com seus pés.Lupin pousara bem ao seu lado, e por um momento o garoto teve a impressão de ter ouvido alguns sons de baques surdos, mas não se importou, pois bem naquele instante a porta da casa se abriu repentinamente e passando por ela velozmente estava ninguém menos que Rony Weasley.  
  
- Até que enfim vocês chegaram – gritou Rony enquanto corria em direção a Harry e Lupin – Mamãe estava quase enviando uma coruja para Dumbledore.  
  
- O que estaria absolutamente correto senhor Ronald Weasley – disse uma séria senhora Weasley se postando ao lado de Rony que repentimante pareceu empalidecer provocando risadas em Harry e Lupin – Com tudo o que esta acontecendo... – disse ela trocando um rápido olhar com Lupin – Bem...vamos entrar Harry você deve estar com fome...- disse ela virando-se para Harry.  
  
- É vamos , ainda tenho umas coisas pra conversar com você – disse Rony piscando para Harry.  
  
- É, aposto que vocês tem mesmo – disse a Sra. Weasley sorrindo para os dois – E quanto a você Remus?  
  
- Eu vou em um instante Molly – disse Lupin tranqüilamente enquanto retirava um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso – Tenho que enviar isso para Dumbledore, ele me pediu para avisa-lo assim que chagássemos.  
  
A Sra. Weasley concordou com um aceno de cabeça e antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa, se viu sendo arrastado juntamente com Rony para dentro da casa, Lupin acompanhou-o com um olhar casual que se tornou sério assim que Harry passou pela porta.  
  
- E agora Lupin? – ouviu-se uma voz rouca soar aparentemente do ar – O garoto ficará seguro?  
  
- Não se preocupe quanto a isso Alastor – respondeu Lupin parecendo indiferente – O próprio Dumbledore enfeitiçou a Toca, não vejo lugar melhor para ele ficar.  
  
- Tudo bem Remus, mas e quanto aos outros dois? – soou uma outra voz agora feminina – Se ele esta atrás deles deveríamos protege-los também.  
  
- Dumbledore esta cuidando pessoalmente disso – respondeu Lupin calmamente.  
  
- Não sei não – disse outra voz masculina – O Viksius foi acusado de assassinato Remus, mesmo Dumbledore vai ter trabalho para livra-lo.  
  
- Bem, já que estamos falando de Dumbledore podemos esperar qualquer coisa – respondeu a voz rouca de Alastor Moody.  
  
- Bem então é melhor voltarmos ao trabalho antes que percebam a nossa ausência – disse a voz feminina em tom sério.  
  
- Sim, agora não seria conveniente despertar suspeitas – respondeu a outra voz masculina que não era a de Moody – O velho Fudge esta ficando paranóico com essa história toda.  
  
- Bahh – respondeu a voz de Moody – Esta tendo o que merece por ter bancando um imbecil durante o ano passado.  
  
- Bem , eu acho melhor vocês irem não é mesmo? – disse Lupin que estava apenas ouvindo a conversa dos três – Se formos continuar essa conversa acredito que ela tomará muito tempo e nós não queremos que o ministério perceba que estão faltando três aurores lá, principalmente depois da noite de ontem.  
  
- Bem você esta certo – disse a voz feminina – e ainda tenho relatórios para entregar hoje.  
  
- Então vamos indo – disse a voz do outro homem – Até mais tarde Remus.  
  
Craque  
  
- Bom, é melhor eu ir também antes que sintam minha falta – disse a voz feminina – Foi bom te ver Remus...  
  
Craque  
  
- Tome conta do garoto Lupin – disse Moody – Mesmo que Dumbledore tenha enfeitiçado a casa, nunca é demais estar preparado.  
  
Lupin acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.  
  
- Não se preocupe Alastor – disse ele seriamente – Nada acontecerá com o Harry enquanto eu estiver aqui.  
  
- Bom saber disso – responder Moody seriamente – Até mais, e mantenha contato.  
  
Craque  
  
Em um instante parecia não haver mais ninguém ali, Lupin respirou fundo, havia prometido ainda que teria uma conversa com Harry em relação a Voldemort e se conhecia bem o garoto, Harry não havia se esquecido, mirou a casa dos Weasleys por um tempo.  
  
Hoje será um longo dia´´ pensou ele começando a caminhar calmamente em direção a porta de entrada da Toca.  
  
Harry havia passado uma tarde muito agradável na Toca, a conversa que tivera com Rony não serviu de muito além de confirmar algumas suspeitas do garoto sobre o que estava acontecendo no mundo mágico, Rony não havia mudado muito desde o último ano, o garoto crescera mais e deixara os cabelos um pouco mais compridos que o habitual, além das sardas que haviam aumentado, fora isso nada de mais, Rony contará a ele que a ordem havia conseguido outra cede, mas ele não sabia onde era, somente seu pai e sua mãe, e eles insistiam em não contar. Como parecia, Voldemort não tinha agido abertamente desde daquela noite no ano anterior.  
  
- Bem – disse Harry – Eu já esperava por isso, afinal agora todos sabem que ele esta de volta não é mesmo?  
  
- Eu não diria isso tão levianamente se fosse você – disse Rony sombrio – Dumbledore diz que nem sempre é o que parece, ele acha que você-sabe-quem esta agindo nas escondidas, mas nunca diz mais do que isso por mais que eu pergunte, mamãe e papai também nunca me falam nada. – terminou Rony como um ar de uma criança que foi contrariada, o que fez Harry dar risada.  
  
Mas a melhor parte foi quando Rony contou a Harry o que acontecera com Umbridge.  
  
- Presa?? – exclamou Harry surpreso – Como assim presa?  
  
- Legal não? – respondeu Rony com sorriso maldoso – Você sabe, depois do que aconteceu no ministério ano passado... – Rony parou por um momento para observar Harry, certamente aquela frase trazia lembranças da morte de Sirius ao amigo, que deu um sorrisinho estranho para ele e depois pediu para ele continuar.  
  
-Bem...- continuou Rony se refazendo – Depois daquele dia, ninguém mais duvidou de Dumbledore quando ele falava entende? Todo mundo agora acredita nele, e acontece que assim que teve um tempo, contou tudo que a sapa velha tinha feito com todo mundo em Hogwarts, e também sobre ela ter enviado aqueles Dementadores atrás de você nas férias.  
  
Harry arregalou os olhos de surpresa.  
  
- Não me pergunte – disse Rony rapidamente – Também não tenho a mínima idéia de como ele foi saber isso, mas a questão é que o Fudge não gostou nadinha de ouvir aquilo, e quando a Umbridge foi questionada, claro que ela negou, gritou e brigou, aí eles a chamaram para tomar um chá na sala do Fudge para ela se acalmar, e claro que ela não iria recusar não é mesmo?! Então...  
  
- Então....? – perguntou Harry se inclinando.  
  
- Acidentalmente um pouco de Veritaserum acabou caindo no copo de chá dela – disse Rony sorrindo – E o resto você pode adivinhar, foi até manchete no profeta.  
  
- Sabe – disse Harry que não andara lendo o profeta enquanto estava com a Sra. Figg – De todas as noticias que você poderia ter me dado nessas férias, essa com certeza foi a melhor.  
  
E os dois amigos não puderam conter mais as risadas, havia sido uma tarde muito animada, Harry descobriu que Hermione também viria passar as férias com eles, noticia que o animou muito. Após a conversa, os dois deixaram o quarto de Rony, já estava anoitecendo e nem bem puseram os pés pra fora do quarto escutaram o grito da Sra. Weasley chamando-os.  
  
- Vocês dois aí em cima – gritou ela – O jantar esta pronto, andem logo.  
  
Ao chegar a cozinha Harry encontrou a mesa toda posta, a Sra.Weasley estava acabando de se sentar, enquanto Lupin e Gina que sorriu para ele,já estavam em seus lugares fazendo seus pratos. Sem perder tempo Harry se sentou juntamente com Rony e os dois começaram a comer.  
  
- Estão com fome não?! – disse a Sra. Weasley sorrindo – Não me admira, passaram a tarde toda naquele quarto.  
  
Lupin lançou um olhar discreto e amigável a Rony e Harry, o primeiro pareceu não notar, mas Harry que estava olhando para o professor neste mesmo momento sustentou o olhar por um instante, Lupin deixou um sorriso discreto aparecer no canto de seus lábios.  
  
Você logo saberá de tudo Harry´´ pensou o professor se virando para a Sra. Weasley e trocando um rápido olhar com ela.  
  
- Molly eu já acabei – disse Lupin passando calmamente um guardanapo nos lados e se levantando.  
  
- Tudo bem Remus – disse a Sra Weasley sorrindo – Pode deixar o prato aí, quando todos acabarem de comer eu levo todos para a pia.  
  
Lupin sem se importar com o comentário da Sra. Weasley apanhou seu prato mesmo assim e se dirigiu até a pia da cozinha.  
  
- De maneira nenhuma – disse o professor tranqüilamente – Já que estou de visita, tenho que ajudar também não acha?  
  
E após depositar o prato na pia, que pareceu tomar vida e começou a lavar e enxugar tudo sozinha, Lupin se retirou, e foi em direção a sala dos Weasleys, mas não antes de lançar um olhar furtivo para Harry, que logo entendeu.  
  
Harry na pressa de engolir o restante de seu jantar se engasgou e teve que rapidamente tomar um copo cheio de água cedido por Rony que olhou para ele preocupado e logo em seguida intrigado  
  
- Eu to bem, eu to bem – disse Harry depois de tomar fôlego e beber o copo d'água – Não se preocupe – continuou ele corando um pouco – Sra. Weasley eu já acabei será que eu posso...  
  
- Claro querido – interrompeu a Sra. Weasley com um sorrisinho– Pode ir.  
  
Harry sorriu também, com certeza a senhora Weasley sabia que ele e Lupin iriam conversar e pelo olhar que Rony lançou a Harry no instante seguinte o amigo também desconfiava de algo, somente Gina permanecia quieta olhando de hora em hora para o relógio.Harry se abaixou próximo a Rony.  
  
- Depois eu te conto tudo – sussurrou para o amigo, que deu uma piscada discreta para Harry, este último logo se retirou da cozinha.  
  
Harry entrou na sala caminhando bem devagar, encontrou Lupin com uma expressão séria enquanto lia uma carta, ao terminar o professor com um aceno de varinha fez a carta desaparecer e com a cabeça indicou um lugar para ele se sentar, acompanhando o garoto com os olhos sem dizer uma única palavra. Harry pode notar pela primeira vez que Lupin tinha um semblante sério porem mantinha um ar muito sereno, bem típico do professor.  
  
- Eu lhe prometi uma conversa – disse o professor calmamente – E aqui estamos, porem ocorreu um imprevisto e teremos que ser rápidos, por isso, pode perguntar Harry.  
  
Harry que se sentara bem em frente ao professor ficou um tempo em silencio enquanto olhava para Lupin, muitas perguntas se formavam na mente do garoto, que não sabia ao certo o que dizer.  
  
- O que aconteceu com Voldemort? – perguntou ele por fim.  
  
Lupin respirou fundo, com um ar de quem já esperava a pergunta.  
  
- Eu não poderia te responder isso Harry – disse o professor calmamente ao que Harry arregalou os olhos – Não poderia te responder – continuou Lupin – Porque nem eu e nem qualquer outro membro da Ordem sabemos o paradeiro dele.  
  
- A Ordem – disse Harry rapidamente – O que aconteceu com a Ordem, o ministério descobriu alguma coisa?  
  
- Não – respondeu Lupin – Ninguém do ministério sabe da existência da Ordem, mas tivemos que mudar de cede como Rony já deve ter mencionado para você, mas infelizmente não posso lhe contar a localização da cede atual.  
  
- Mas por que? – perguntou Harry desapontado  
  
- Por ordem de Dumbledore, e tenho certeza que no momento certo ele irá lhe esclarecer tudo.– disse Lupin botando um ponto final no assunto.  
  
Harry respirou fundo, sabia que não iria arrancar nada em relação a isso do professor.  
  
- E quanto a Voldemort? – perguntou Harry novamente – Você me disse que ninguém sabe o paradeiro dele, mas e quanto as ações dele?  
  
- Sinceramente – continuou Lupin mantendo o habitual tom calmo – Não sabemos de muita coisa, com certeza ele já tem planos em mente, mas ele não vai arriscar uma aparição agora que todos sabem que voltou.  
  
Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, na verdade aquela conversa tão esperada com Lupin não estava revelando nada ao garoto, que estava começando a ficar frustrado.  
  
- E quanto aquela noite em que você e Tonks saíram rápido da casa da Sra. Figg? – disse Harry – Foi por causa dele não foi?  
  
Lupin abaixou a cabeça lentamente e depois voltou a fitar Harry,que notou um certo desconforto no professor.  
  
- Sim – respondeu Lupin, e percebendo que Harry iria perguntar novamente , continuou – Voldemort não parou de reunir aliados Harry, entenda, se há bruxos que o temem, também há aqueles que o admirem, e naquele dia eu e Tonks saímos rápido da casa de Arabella por que ficamos sabemos que ele tentaria recrutar uma certa pessoa, que com certeza iria recusar, e você sabe o que Voldemort faz com pessoas que o neguem não é mesmo?!  
  
- E o que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry surpreso – Vocês chegaram lá?  
  
- Infelizmente não chegamos a tempo -disse Lupin pesarosamente – Eu, Ninfadora e mais alguns membros da Ordem, mas, não pudemos fazer muito a respeito.  
  
Harry abaixou a cabeça em silencio entendendo o que aquilo tudo queria dizer, ele olhou nos olhos de Lupin procurando uma confirmação, o professor apenas concordou com a cabeça. Depois de um tempo Harry se levantou, a conversa estava encerrada.  
  
- Harry – disse Lupin calmamente antes do garoto subir as escadas em direção ao quarto de Rony – Mais uma coisa, eu notei que você não esta dando muita importância para a sua Opera de Fadas...acho que você deveria tomar mais cuidado com ela, já que ela pertenceu ao seu pai.  
  
Harry que estava pondo o pé no primeiro degrau da escada parou abruptamente e se virou para encarar o professor. 


	3. O novo caso do Ministério

**Capitulo 3 – O novo caso do Ministério**

O dia amanheceu tranqüilo, um vento fresco soprava e o céu estava limpo, já passava das nove da manhã quando a Sra. Weasley pediu a Rony e a Harry para fazerem uma desgnomização no jardim. Os dois acharam aquilo perfeito, pois não tinham tido tempo para conversar sobre a noite anterior visto que a Sra. Weasley ficava sempre por perto. Lupin parecia ter saído às pressas de manhã e só voltaria a tarde, fato que deixou os garotos, sobretudo Harry, muito intrigados.  
  
- Você deve estar brincando? – disse Rony enquanto apanhava um gnomo que se debatia raivosamente. – A Opera de fadas era do seu pai?  
  
- Parece que sim – respondeu Harry apanhando um gnomo também, mas ao contrario de Rony, não conseguiu segura-lo com muita firmeza e o gnomo acabou dando uma mordida bem doída em sua mão fazendo o garoto soltar um ai´´ e deixar gnomo cair no chão.  
  
- Eu ainda não entendo uma coisa – disse Rony observando Harry – Você disse que houve um ataque, e pelo jeito morreram pessoas, se isso tudo já faz alguns dias, como ninguém ta sabendo?.  
  
- Lupin não me disse – respondeu Harry dando os ombros e passando a mão no local da mordida.  
  
– As vezes eles querem abafar o caso, você sabe como o Fudge é não é mesmo?! – disse Rony.  
  
- Abafar o caso? – perguntou Harry rindo – Acho que não cara, depois do ano passado, não acho que eles queiram esconder mais nada.  
  
Rony olhou para o amigo e deu os ombros, Harry fez o mesmo e os dois permaneceram em silencio por um tempo.  
  
- Aposto que jogo o meu mais longe que o seu - disse Rony por fim já girando seu gnomo no ar.  
  
- Vai sonhando – respondeu Harry apanhando rapidamente um gnomo que tentou escapar igual ao anterior, mas não conseguiu.  
  
Os garotos passaram boa parte da manhã ocupados com a desgnomização do jardim, fizeram uma competição de quem atirava o gnomo mais longe, pelo visto ainda parecia que o número de gnomos que havia no jardim dos Weasley havia aumentado desde a última vez que Harry os vira. Foram interrompidos pela senhora Weasley que os chamou de dentro da casa.  
  
- Vamos ver o que ela quer – disse Rony atirando o último gnomo que havia encontrado por cima da cerca e seguindo em direção a porta de entrada.  
  
Nem bem os garotos haviam passado pela porta a Sra. Weasley entregou a cada um deles dois envelopes lacrados, um continha o lacre com o brasão de Hogwarts e o outro estava lacrado com um símbolo que Harry não soube dizer qual era.  
  
- O que é isso ? – perguntou Rony apanhando os envelopes.  
  
- A lista de materiais de vocês e os resultados dos seus N.O.M.s – respondeu a Sra. Weasley voltando para a cozinha, mas virando para trás e encarando Rony. – E ai de você se eu não gostar do que eu ver aí Sr. Ronald Weasley.  
  
Harry riu da expressão de horror que se formou no rosto de Rony, que olhou apreensivo para o envelope que continha os resultados dos exames.  
  
- Não se preocupa – disse ele baixinho para o amigo – Tenho certeza de que você foi bem.  
  
Então sem demora começou a abrir o envelope que continha a lista de materiais.  
  
MATERIAIS PARA OS ALUNOS DO SEXTO ANO  
  
_O livro avançado de feitiços  
_ De Miranda Goshawk  
_A história da Magia  
_ De Stuart Mustaf  
_Conjuração e Transiguração avançadas_  
De Alberto Zilkins  
_ O livro das mil poções_  
De Armand Rosen  
_ Herbologia avançada e seu uso.  
_ De Florência Roberts  
_Artes das Trevas: Um guia avançado de auto-proteção_  
De Kauts Winters  
_Monstros e criaturas mágicas  
_ De Allan Campbel  
  
- Pelo visto parece que esse ano a coisa vai ser puxada – disse Rony que acabava de passar os olhos pela lista – Esses livros são famosos, são para quem já ta bem avançado na matéria, não entendo por que eles pediram esses para o sexto ano.  
  
- Com certeza para compensar o ano da sapa velha – disse Harry claramente se referindo a Dolores Umbridge – Mas acho que vai ser assim com todos os anos, afinal agora todos sabem que o Voldemort voltou.  
  
A menção daquele nome fez um arrepio agudo passar pelas costas de Rony que fez uma careta.  
  
- Desculpe – disse Harry.  
  
- Deixa, cedo ou tarde vou ter que me acostumar – disse Rony voltando os olhos novamente para a lista de materiais. – Espera um pouco, olha só isso – terminou o amigo apontando para uma parte na carta que tanto ele quanto Harry não haviam notado.  
  
_ COMUNICADO  
  
Estamos informando que também estará sendo formado um clube de duelos para os alunos do terceiro ano em diante, visto os acontecimentos recentes e a necessidade do mesmo, entrementes, serão permitidos apenas alunos que apresentarem autorização dos pais ou responsáveis.  
  
Atenciosamente  
  
Minerva MacGonagall  
Vice-Diretora  
_  
- Legal não ?! – disse Rony empolgado – Um novo clube de duelos, talvez com essa historia todas eles queiram que agente aprenda a se defender melhor, pelo visto o ano vai ser bem agitado.  
  
- Vamos ver – tornou Harry sorrindo – Mas aqui não diz quem será o professor.  
  
- Não sendo o Snape eu aceito qualquer um – disse Rony guardando a lista de materiais no bolso e apanhando o papel de resultado dos N.O.M.s.  
  
Harry fez o mesmo, ele e Rony se olharam por um momento em silencio e depois se voltaram para os envelopes.  
  
- Vocês vão ficar olhando para isso por quanto tempo? – disse uma voz atrás deles.  
  
Os garotos levaram um susto e se viraram rapidamente para dar de cara com Gina que apenas deu um sorrisinho e foi se sentar em uma cadeira, a garota apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e ficou olhando para eles insistentemente. Os dois permaneceram parados sem saber o que fazer.  
  
- Vocês nunca vão saber se foram bem ou mal se não abrirem. – disse a garota novamente.  
  
Harry respirou fundo.  
  
- Pois é, você esta certa – disse o ele ao mesmo tempo em que abria o envelope, Rony o imitou.  
  
A medida que os olhos de Harry iam passando pela carta um sorriso ia se abrindo em sua boca. Fora melhor do que esperava, havia tirado a nota máxima, um Excepcional´´ em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas . Obteve também "timo´´ em Transfiguração,Trato de Criaturas mágicas e Feitiços, não houve nenhuma nota abaixo de Aceitável´´ com exceção de Adivinhação,que como ele já esperava, havia sido reprovado.  
  
- Foi tão bem assim? – perguntou Rony olhando o sorriso no rosto do amigo.  
  
- O suficiente – disse Harry sorrindo ainda mais, mas ficando com uma expressão um tanto quanto indecisa no rosto – Consegui um Excede as Expectativas´´ em Poções.  
  
- Você também? – perguntou Rony incrédulo – Acho que alteraram esse exame, eu também consegui Excede as Expectativas´´ em Poções e Transfiguração, e no geral não fui mal, nenhuma nota abaixo de Aceitável´´ com exceção de Adivinhação que eu acabei reprovando mas, consegui um "timo´´ em Feitiços e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, apesar de ter transformado um prato em cogumelo.  
  
- Bom, e agente tirou "timo´´ em Feitiços foi por que erramos uma coisa só, afinal "timo´´ é a segunda maior nota – disse Harry pensativo – Você foi por causa do cogumelo, e eu deve ter sido por causa do rato que eu fiz inchar.  
  
- Viram só – disse Gina rindo ao observar os dois – Não foi tão ruim assim, vocês é que estavam fazendo muito drama.  
  
- Drama é?! – respondeu Rony – Eu quero só ver quando for você que tiver que prestar os N.O.M.s, aí você vai ver o que é drama.  
  
- Ao contrario de você Rony – disse Gina sorrindo – Eu estudo.  
  
Rony na mesma hora emburrou a cara para a irmã que deu risada e se levantou da cadeira dirigindo-se a cozinha logo depois e deixando os garotos sozinhos.  
  
- Sabe, estou sentindo falta da Gina pequena e tímida de antes – comentou Rony – Essa nova versão crescida esta sendo difícil de lidar – mas então notou que Harry estava com uma expressão preocupada no rosto – O que foi?  
  
- Excede as Expectativas´´ em Poções – respondeu Harry com uma expressão preocupada – É uma boa nota, mas o Snape só aceita Excepcional´´, e a MacGonagall me disse que se eu quiser ser um Auror, eu tenho que saber bem Poções...  
  
- A cara, não fica assim – disse Rony entendendo o que o amigo queria dizer – Tirar Excepcional´´ em um N.O.M é muito difícil.  
  
- Eu sei – respondeu Harry – Sabia que não iria tirar um Excepcional´´ mas mesmo assim...  
  
- Quer saber de uma coisa?- disse Rony dando um tapa amigável nas costas do amigo – Jogue as notas para o alto e vá ser apanhador profissional.  
  
Depois disso os dois se olharam e deram risada, apesar de tudo, Harry não estava desanimado, suas notas haviam sido boas, e mal sabia ele que o dia estava apenas começando.  
  
O restante da manhã correu tranqüilo na Toca, Rony mostrou suas notas para a Sra. Weasley que ficou muito feliz com o filho, pois não havia nenhum nota abaixo de Aceitável´´ com a exceção de Adivinhação, mesmo assim, significava que Rony havia sido aprovado em todas as outras matérias obtendo vários N.O.M.s.  
  
Por volta das onze e meia Harry, Rony e Gina começaram a ajudar a Sra. Weasley a por a mesa para o almoço. Um cheiro bem gostoso de comida invadia a cozinha dos Weasleys e foi neste momento que entrou pela janela uma grande coruja marrom, trazendo na perna o que pareciam ser dois exemplares de O Profeta Diário´´.  
  
- Hoje eles atrasaram a entrega – disse a Sra. Weasley depositando alguns Nuques na bolsinha de couro que a coruja trazia amarrada a perna – Tudo bem querido, eu já paguei para você também – finalizou para Harry que estava começando a procurar algumas moedas no bolso, então a mulher se virou e rapidamente e foi cuidar da panela em que estava fazendo arroz.  
  
Harry, que já havia acabado de arrumar a mesa se sentou, assim como Rony que foi acompanhado pela irmã .O garoto apanhou seu exemplar do profeta para ler enquanto esperar a Sra. Weasley terminar de cozinhar, nem bem Harry abrira o jornal, seus olhos se arregalaram, no centro da primeira página havia uma foto de Fudge, em cima de um palanque dando alguma declaração, o Fudge da foto retirava o chapéu e respirava fundo antes de dizer algo para o bando de repórteres postados a sua frente. Em baixo da foto lia-se.  
  
_ MANSÃO EVANDERS ATACADA  
  
Em uma declaração à imprensa, o ministro da Magia Cornélio Fudge confirmou os boatos a cerca do ataque a mansão da família Evanders ocorrido na sexta- feira passada dia 29 de julho.  
  
"Infelizmente receio ter que confirmar que os boatos são verdadeiros, na sexta feira passada, um grupo seleto de seguidores Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser- Nomeado conhecidos como Comensais da Morte, atacou a mansão da família Evanders situada em uma área exterior de Londres" declarou Fudge exibindo um semblante extremamente abatido. Segundo o relato de Fudge, os alvos principais não teriam sido os membros da família. Evanders, mas sim os da família Viksius que estavam se hospedando na mansa. As duas famílias, como é do conhecimento de todos, são duas das mais tradicionais e antigas de nossa comunidade, famosas por sua amizade e ainda por estarem entre seus membros,alguns dos bruxos mais poderosos de que se tem noticia. "Segundo testemunhas, os Comensais teriam tentado persuadir Laviniah Viksius, mulher do falecido e renomado Auror, Ériol Viksius, a se aliar a eles, e diante da recusa de Laviniah, teriam iniciado o ataque a todas as pessoas presentes." Continuou o ministro em sua declaração, segundo Fudge, o ataque resultou no primeiro conflito seguido de mortes desde a invasão do ministério no ano passado pelos Comensais da Morte assim como também por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.. "É com imensa tristeza que lhes comunico que todos os membros da família Evanders presentes no local no momento do ataque vieram a falecer, assim como Laviniah Viksius, mas segundo testemunhas, a morte de Laviniah não foi provocada por um dos Comensais e sim pelo seu próprio filho Siegfried Viksius, que foi detido no local do crime e levado sobre custódia não oferecendo nenhum resistência e assumindo a culpa pelo assassinato da mãe, a irmã de Siegfried e também filha de Laviniah, Lilith Viksius estava presente no local e escapou do ataque com algumas escoriações leves. Lilith esta sendo mantida em uma área protegida no ministério e em momento algum pareceu mostrar algum ressentimento pelo irmão, apesar de lamentar diariamente a morte da mãe, ao contrario de Siegfried que permaneceu quieto na maior parte do tempo sem esboçar nenhuma reação". O ministro também informou que Siegfried Viksius(16) também foi, segundo testemunhas, o responsável pela morte do Comensal da Morte conhecido como Rudolph Lestrange que estava foragido de Azkaban desde o ano passado. A morte de Rudolph teria sido o fato que provocou a fuga dos Comensais da Morte restantes.Quando questionado sobre Lilith Viksius( 16 ), irmã gêmea de Siegfried,o ministro declarou que a garota não daria nenhum depoimento a imprensa pois ainda estava muito abalada com os acontecimentos.Quanto ao que teria se passado no local Fudge fez a seguinte declaração: "Não sabemos exatamente como a coisa toda aconteceu, o ministério recebeu um aviso anônimo sobre a possibilidade de um ataque, imediatamente mandamos alguns dos nossos Aurores para o local, infelizmente não chegamos a tempo e os Aurores encontraram a mansão parcialmente destruída e vários corpos estirados ao chão, o conhecimento atual dos acontecimentos se deve ao depoimento das testemunhas, que são os elfos-domesticos que trabalhavam a serviço da família Evanders, assim como o mordomo da família, que infelizmente se tratando de um aborto, não pode intervir...e sem mais relatos. " Disse Fudge encerrando a entrevista e parecendo se irritar com as constantes perguntas.O ministério se recusou a dar maiores informações sobre o que possivelmente tenha ocorrido na mansão dos Evanders, Laviniah Viksius era muito conhecida pelo seu trabalho de diretora no centro de treinamento de combates mágicos situado próximo a Alemanha.Seus dois filhos estudaram lá até então e algumas testemunhas dizem que o motivo da visita dos Viksius aos Evanders foi por causa da transferência de Siegfried e Lilith para a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, dirigida por Albus Dumbledore, entretanto com a morte de Laviniah juntamente com os Evanders, das se inicio ao novo terror espalhado por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.  
  
Escrito por André Siephen .  
  
-Evanders e Viksius, as duas famílias (pgs.2,3,4), Medidas tomadas pelo ministério para a proteção de todos (pg. 5,6,7), Novos guardas designados para Azkaban (p. 8,9)  
_  
Harry havia feito toda a leitura em voz alta, e na cozinha dos Weasley pairava um silencio mórbido, ninguém estava inclinado a dizer nada, ele virou a página do jornal e se deparou com a foto de um garoto muito bonito, possuía cabelos bem negros e que caiam em franjas pontiagudas e não muito grossas sobre os olhos, que pareciam ser azuis de um tom escuro muito incomum além de expressarem uma frieza incomoda, o garoto caminhava para frente em direção a algum lugar sendo ladeado por dois grandes bruxos muito fortes, que impediam as pessoas ao redor dele, em sua maioria repórteres, de chegarem mais perto.Em baixo da foto lia-se o nome, Siegfried Viksius (16).  
  
Harry ainda passeou os olhos pelas outras fotos, mas não havia mais nenhuma referente a família Viksius , somente os Evanders, cada foto acompanhava uma descrição sobre a pessoa em questão, mas Harry não leu nenhuma descrição, imediatamente fechou o jornal e o atirou a um canto permanecendo em silencio. No mesmo instante a Sra. Weasley terminava de por a mesa, e ao olhar para a mulher, os garotos puderam notar que seus olhos estavam levemente marejados.  
  
- A senhora conhecia essas pessoas mãe? – perguntou Rony meio receoso.  
  
- Conhecia...- respondeu a Sra. Weasley – E conhecia bem, eram todos ótimas pessoas, e grandes amigos também, morreram por recusar Você-Sabe-Quem, e o que Fudge faz? Tenta esconder os fatos...que desrespeitos – terminou ela com uma expressão muito séria no rosto, porem Harry notou um certo pesar na sua voz.  
  
Ele e Rony se entreolharam rapidamente, como Rony havia dito antes, Fudge estava tentando abafar o caso, e com toda a certeza a Sra. Weasley não havia gostado nada da atitude do ministro.  
  
O restante do almoço havia ocorrido em total silencio, ninguém ali se sentiu inclinado a tocar novamente no assunto, todos sabiam que com o retorno de Voldemort, aquele tipo de noticia se tornaria mais comum, então não havia por que ficar comentando, mas algo ainda estava deixando Harry inquieto.  
  
- Tem alguma coisa estranha nesse ataque.– disse Harry a Rony quando já estavam subindo as escadas rumo ao quarto do amigo.  
  
- Concordo com você – respondeu Rony olhando para trás e vendo se não havia ninguém por perto para ouvir a conversa dos dois. – Um cara da nossa idade, matar a mãe e mais um Comensal...não é coisa que se vê todo dia.  
  
- Concordo com você, mas não é só isso– tornou Harry seriamente – Não acho que se tratou de um simples ataque.  
  
- Por que você acha isso? – perguntou Rony entrando em seu quarto logo após de Harry, e em seguida fechando a porta.  
  
- Por causa dos membros da ordem – respondeu Harry olhando para o amigo que pareceu não entender a principio – Naquele dia, Lupin e Tonks tiveram que sair de repente da casa da Sra. Figg, e Lupin me contou também que era por que Voldemort tentaria recrutar uma pessoa que iria recusar.  
  
- Que no caso, como diz o profeta deve ter sido a Laviniah Viksius. – disse Rony tentando ignorar que Harry havia dito Voldemort.  
  
- Isso – continuou Harry – Ele também me disse que outros membros da Ordem foram lá também para lá tentar impedir o ataque – continuou – O que eu quero dizer, é que eu não acho que eles tentariam intervir por qualquer coisa, por isso acredito que deva haver algo ali.  
  
- Isso é bem verdade – disse Rony pensativo – Mas você leu no jornal, eram duas famílias antigas e tudo mais, eu mesmo já ouvi esses nomes, e o nome Ériol Viksius é muito conhecido, as vezes eles tinham alguma ligação com a Ordem.  
  
- Ériol Viksius era o Auror de quem o Profeta falou? – perguntou Harry.  
  
- Sim – respondeu Rony – Há muitas historias de duelos contra bruxos das trevas poderosos em que aparece o nome dele, lembro que uma vez quando eu era mais novo, fui ao ministério com o papai e agente passou no departamento dos Aurores, havia uma estante de medalhas só com o nome dele.  
  
- Mas então por que Voldemort – disse Harry ao que Rony fazia uma careta –iria tentar recrutar a esposa de um Auror ?– perguntou Harry sem entender – Ainda mais de Auror tão famoso assim?  
  
- Como é que eu vou saber disso ?- respondeu Rony dando os ombros – Talvez por vingança, tanto os Viksius quanto os Evanders lutaram contra Você-Sabe- Quem na primeira vez que ele subiu ao poder, vai ver ele queria eles do seu lado agora – terminou Rony ao que Harry ia responder algo, mas foi interrompido, os garotos ouviram vozes vindas lá de baixo e logo em seguida o som de uma porta que parecia ser a da entrada, se fechando.  
  
- Chegou alguém – disse Rony abrindo a porta do seu quarto e espiando para fora.  
  
- Harry...Rony – gritou a Sra. Weasley lá de baixo – Vocês dois aí em cima, desçam aqui e vejam quem chegou.  
  
A voz da mulher parecia ser bem animada o que deixou os garotos curiosos, eles saíram do quarto de Rony e desceram as escadas a passos rápidos, ao alcançarem a porta de entrada, pararam no lugar com os olhos arregalados.  
  
- Hermione! – disseram os dois em coro em um misto de surpresa e alegria.  
  
- Sentiram minha falta? – perguntou a garota sorrindo abertamente.  
  
Imediatamente os três se abraçaram e naquele momento os pensamentos sobre o ataque foram varridos das cabeça dos garotos.

Aquela foi umas das tardes mais agradáveis que Harry passou desde sua chegada na Toca, depois descobriram que quem trouxera Hermione havia sido Lupin, que apenas sorriu ao ver a os três amigos juntos. Desde a chegada da garota a casa se tornou bem mais alegre e a medida que os dias iam passando o assunto do ataque estava sendo deixado para trás, mesmo porque nenhuma outra noticia sobre o assunto havia aparecido no Profeta desde então. Gina também estava bem mais animada com a chegada de Hermione, elas costumavam passar horas no quarto da garota conversando.  
  
Rony certa vez, tentou espiar as duas para saber o que elas conversavam tanto, o resultado disso, foi Harry, ao subir as escadas, encontrar um Rony paralisado por um feitiço lançado por Hermione, que saiu do quarto com a varinha em punho e deu um sorrisinho maldoso para ele.  
  
- Bem feito – disse a garota – Ninguém mandou vir bisbilhotar.  
  
E desde então Rony manteve até uma certa distancia do quarto da Harry já esperava, uma das primeiras coisas que Hermione fez quando chegou na Toca, fora perguntar aos dois sobre os N.O.M.s, a garota se ficou muito feliz com as boas notas dos amigos, e depois, para o horror de Rony, mostrou suas próprias notas.  
  
- Como você conseguiu tirar Excepcional´´ em poções? – perguntou o garoto incrédulo provocando risos em Harry e em Hermione.  
  
Lupin também passava boa parte do tempo na Toca, vez ou outra dando uma saída sem dizer nada para ninguém, mas logo ele estava de volta, possivelmente tratando de assuntos da Ordem, pelo menos foi o que pensou Harry.  
  
- Há algo o incomodando Harry? – perguntou Lupin certa vez em que ele e Harry estavam sozinhos na sala.  
  
- Ahh bem...é sobre os N.O.M.s – disse o garoto meio receoso.  
  
- Oh sim, Molly me contou que você teve ótimas notas – tornou o professor sorrindo para Harry.  
  
- Sim...bem, elas foram boas mas eu consegui Excede as Expectativas´´ em Poções, não que seja uma nota ruim, é ótima, mas o Snape só aceita Excepcional´´.  
  
Ao contrario da reação séria que Harry esperava, Lupin lançou um pequeno sorriso ao garoto.  
  
- E para ser um Auror você precisa sabem bem Poções certo?! – disse o professor.  
  
- É bem...sim...- disse Harry meio confuso – Mas como você sabe que eu quero ser um Auror?  
  
- Eu ouvi Rony comentando com Hermione sobre isso – disse Lupin calmamente – Mas não desanime, você pode ter uma surpresa ao retornar para Hogwarts esse ano.  
  
Estranhamente algo na resposta de Lupin pareceu tranqüilizar Harry que resolveu não pensar mais no assunto.  
  
- Ahh, tem mais uma coisa – disse Harry para o professor – Como exatamente funciona a Opera de Fadas?  
  
Lupin pareceu ficar muito feliz com o interesse de Harry na Opera, e explicou para Harry exatamente o que fazer, o garoto sorrio e passou o restante daquela tarde fechado no quarto de Rony.  
  
- Recebi uma carta de Arthur hoje – disse a Sra. Weasley enquanto servia o jantar certa noite – Parece que ele o ministério vai dar uma folga para ele, e amanhã ele ira conosco a Londres comprar os materiais escolares de vocês.  
  
O Sr. Weasley não havia aparecido em casa desde o dia em que Harry chegara lá, o garoto veio a descobrir que o pai de Rony havia sido promovido a chefe do departamento geral de assuntos trouxas, e isso incluía a segurança dos mesmos contra os meios mágicos, sendo assim, com o retorno de Voldemort, Fudge o havia encarregado de cuidar para que nenhum trouxa fosse ferido, e isto o estava mantendo preso no ministério por causa do trabalho.  
  
Após terminar o jantar e quando todos já estavam se dirigindo aos seus quarto, Harry pediu para que o esperassem na sala e subiu rapidamente para o quarto de Rony. Todas as pessoas ali acharam aquilo estranho, mas se dirigiram para a sala dos Weasleys e se sentaram.  
  
- O que será que ele esta tramando? – perguntou Rony para Hermione que apenas deu os ombros indicando que não sabia.  
  
- Isto aqui – disse Harry que já havia voltado, ele estendeu as mãos a frente e nelas estava a Opera de Fadas que ganhara de Dumbledore.  
  
Todos olharam para o garoto, sobretudo Hermione que arregalou os olhos.  
  
- Você tem uma Opera de Fadas? – perguntou a garoto interessada.  
  
- Tenho sim – respondeu Harry sorrindo, havia esquecido de mencionar isso para a amiga – Mas só recentemente eu descobri como funciona. – e ao dizer isso lançou um sorriso a Lupin que retribuiu.  
  
Quando estava sozinho já havia aberto a Opera de Fadas seguindo os conselhos de Lupin, e havia realmente gostado do que viu.Lembrando-se do aviso de Dumbledore em sua carta, ele virou o rosto para o lado e soltou a trava que fechava a Opera. A reação foi imediata, o ambiente escureceu instantaneamente mesmo a lareira estando acesa, o lugar ganhou uma iluminação fraca e reconfortante, uma luz forte emanava da Opera de Fadas e Harry a depositou no centro da mesa para que todos pudessem ver, mas não se podia enxergar dentro da Opera, pois a luz era muito forte.  
  
Sons baixinhos como pequenos sinos e encheram a sala, assim também como vozes femininas muito bonitas e encantadoras cantando algo em uma língua que ninguém entedia, mas mesmo assim, era algo bonito de se ouvir e muito relaxante.  
  
Rony que começava a se inclinar cada vez mais em direção a Opera quase caiu no chão com o susto, repentinamente, varias luzes pequenas saíram voando da Opera, elas dançavam no ar em volta das pessoas que estavam ali e iluminando o ambiente.  
  
- Que lindo – exclamou Hermione maravilhada com aquilo tudo, assim como Gina e a Sra. Weasley que observavam as fadas com um grande sorriso no rosto, Harry estendeu a mão e uma das fadinhas pousou nela.  
  
- O que eu não entendia – disse Harry – Era a parte de dizer a elas que música cantar, só então percebi que elas cantavam conforme o meu estado sentimental, se eu estou feliz elas cantavam uma musica bem alegre e por ai vai.  
  
- Nossa cara que legal – disse Rony observando as varias luzes que voavam pela sua sala. – Sempre ouvi falar das Operas de Fadas, mas nunca tinha visto realmente.  
  
- Verdade – disse Gina estendendo a mão e deixando uma fadinha pousar nela – Elas tem alguma coisa que faz agente se sentir bem.  
  
Harry sorrio ao ver que os amigos estavam se divertindo. Ele pediu para as fadas cantarem e imediatamente, elas formaram um grande circulo no ar. Tudo silenciou por um breve momento, para então um barulho baixinho começar, era algo que Harry não estava totalmente acostumado. Um coro de inúmeras vozes muito bonitas começava soar semelhante ao canto das sereias, acompanhando um ritmo alegre e ao mesmo tempo muito relachante.Todos permaneceram em silencio para escutar e observas as diversas pequenas luzes que dançavam de um lado para o outro na sala.  
  
Todos ali adoraram a Opera de Fadas, e ao final da música, parecia que todo o sinal de cansaço e desgaste das pessoas havia se extinguido, até mesmo Lupin que no últimos dias estava apresentando um semblante abatido parecia ter se restabelecido.  
  
- Bom – disse a Sra. Weasley repentinamente dando uma olhada no relógio– Mas já esta na hora de vocês irem para a cama.  
  
- Mas... - começaram Rony e Gina ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Nada de mas – cortou a Sra. Weasley – Amanhã todos nós teremos que acordar cedo para ir ao Beco Diagonal, e não podemos nos atrasar, subam e tratem de deixar as malas arrumadas, pois iremos nos hospedar no Caldeirão Furado até o dia do embarque para Hogwarts.  
  
Ao ver a expressão decidida no rosto da mãe, os garotos pararam de protestar, Harry pediu as fadas para voltarem para o interior da Opera, e assim que a última fada entrou, deixando um rastro de pozinho cintilante no ar, a Opera se fechou magicamente fazendo um sonoro Clic´´.  
  
Desejaram boa noite a todos, e após Harry apanhar sua Opera de Fadas, ele subiu juntamente com Rony e as garotas para seus quartos. Eles não perceberam que tanto a Sra. Weasley quanto Lupin estavam os observando atentamente, e assim que entraram em seus quartos, Lupin se levantou e caminhou em direção a porta da frente da Toca, a abrindo por um instante e logo em seguida a fechando novamente.  
  
- Você deveria ser mais cuidadoso Remus – ouviu-se a voz de Tonks soar, pouco antes da cabeça da mulher aparecer flutuando no ar.- O que você faria se eu fosse um Comensal da Morte?  
  
- Eu acho que correria esse risco – respondeu Lupin calmamente – Você sabe que Dumbledore enfeitiçou a Toca, ninguém que não seja da ordem poderia vir até aqui.  
  
Tonks mostrou a língua para ele de um modo bem infantil, e Lupin deu um sorrisinho, ela estava com um novo visual, cabelos lisos e loiros que chegavam até os ombros , a frente se dividiam e caiam em duas grandes mechas sobre o rosto em formato de coração, os olhos estavam azuis em um tom bem claro, quase não dava para saber de quem se tratava, a não ser pelo formato do rosto e pela voz que continuava a mesma, mesmo porque, a cabeça era a única parte visível da mulher no momento.  
  
- Aqui Tonks – disse a Sra. Weasley estendendo para Tonks uma xícara de café, a mulher retirou o que pareceu ser uma capa da invisibilidade, mas com um formato de roupa para uma única pessoa e então apanhou a xícara – Como anda caso do Siegfried.  
  
- O ministério esta muito agitado por causa disso tudo – disse Tonks tomando um gole de café – O garoto foi acusado de homicídio doloso e uso de feitiço proibido, não esta sendo nada fácil, além das acusações terem sido sérias ele admite ser culpado, Dumbledore esta tendo muito trabalho.  
  
- Que Merlim o proteja – disse a Sra. Weasley apreensiva – Ele usou alguma maldição imperdoável ?  
  
Lupin e Tonks acenaram negativamente com a cabeça, e antes da mulher falar novamente Lupin se pronunciou.  
  
- Ele usou um Obliterai´´ Molly – disse Lupin e nesse momento a Sra. Weasley arregalou os olhos de surpresa.  
  
- Impossível – disse ela exaltada – Isso não é possível Remus, um garoto de 16 anos não tem poder suficiente para usar um feitiço assim.  
  
- Isso mesmo – disse Tonks – Obliterai´´ é uma magia difícil de se executar até mesmo para um Auror, por isso que todos estão desconfiando muito dele, Dumbledore já conseguiu aliviar muito a barra do Sieg, e o fato do Quim ter sido designado para fazer o interrogatório ajudou também.  
  
- Interrogatório? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley incrédula – Mas e...ele é só um garoto, para que um interrogatório, assim até parece que Siegfried é um criminoso a serviço de Você-Sabe-Quem.  
  
- E é justamente isso que o Fudge pensa – disse Tonks com olhar de reprovação – Ele vive dizendo que o Sieg deve ter alguma ligação com Você- Sabe-Quem por causa da morte da Laviniah e do Lestrange.  
  
- Mas isso não tem cabimento – disse a Sra. Weasley inconformada – Parece que o Fudge esqueceu que Siegfried é filho de Ériol e Laviniah Viksius, não tem o menor cabimento achar que o garoto possa estar envolvido com Você- Sabe-Quem.  
  
- Todos nós sabemos disso Molly – disse Lupin calmamente – E Dumbledore também, por isso tenho toda a certeza de que nada vai acontecer com Siegfried, Dumbledore não permitiria.  
  
- Bem – disse Tonks depositando a xícara de café já vazia sobre a mesinha a sua frente – Não adianta ficarmos aqui discutindo isso, o julgamento será amanhã de manhã, mas não era sobre isso que vim falar.  
  
- Já esta tudo preparado? – perguntou Lupin.  
  
- Sim – respondeu Tonks – A escolta chega aqui as oito em ponto, vocês realmente vão no carro voador do Arthur.  
  
- Não há outro meio – respondeu Lupin – A rede do Flú não é mais segura e é arriscado viajar de vassouras com um grupo tão grande.  
  
- Tem certeza de que não deseja ficar mais um pouco querida? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley para Tonks.  
  
- Bem que eu gostaria Molly – disse a mulher agradecida, – Mas não posso, se demorar muito é capaz de notarem a minha ausência – ela rapidamente voltou a colocar a capa que estava usando quando chegará e instantaneamente seu corpo desapareceu no ar deixando somente a cabeça visível, então ela pareceu procurar algo atrás de si, e logo sua cabeça também desapareceu.  
  
- Já vou indo – ouviu-se a voz de Tonks – Até mais Remus, até Molly.  
  
O barulho abafado de passos ecoou e a porta da frente dos Weasleys se abriu para logo em seguida se fechar aparentemente sozinha, pois nada podia ser visto passando por ali.  
  
- Bom, acho melhor nós irmos dormir também – disse a Sra. Weasley olhando o relógio– Amanhã será um dia bem corrido para todo mundo, mas antes eu tenho uma pergunta para você Remus– disse ela e Lupin acenou positivamente com a cabeça dando a entender para ela continuar – Você tem certeza, de que era a hora certa de Dumbledore entregar a Opera de Fadas ao Harry? Ele não é bobo Remus, logo o Harry ira descobrir que aquilo não é uma simples caixinha de música.  
  
- Sei disso Molly – respondeu Lupin – Mas a decisão foi de Dumbledore, se não podemos confiar nele, em quem mais poderemos confiar?  
  
- Bem, você esta certo – respondeu a Sra. Weasley se dirigindo para o seu quarto – Boa noite.  
  
- Boa noite. 


	4. Fim das Férias

**Capitulo 4 – O fim das férias**

O dia começou bem agitado na Toca, o sol ainda estava baixo quando pôde-se ouvir os gritos da Sra. Weasley vindos do andar de baixo mandando todos acordarem. Quando Rony se levantou, encontrou Harry sentado na cama limpando a lente dos óculos e com uma expressão sonolenta.

- Que horas são? – perguntou ao amigo.

- Sete horas da manhã – disse Harry esfregando os olhos e logo em seguida colocando os óculos.

- Da madrugada, você quer dizer – disse Rony mal humorado – Ainda não entendo por que tanta pressa.

- Diz uma coisa Rony – disse Harry – Como nós iremos com o carro voador do seu pai...se o carro dele pelo que eu me lembro tá enfiado na floresta proibida desde o nosso segundo ano?

- Ahh sim, eu não te falei disso – disse Rony dando um bocejo – Papai conseguiu outro carro, algum negócio com um desmanche trouxa ou algo parecido, mas ele não deixou esse em casa, o carro foi sendo restaurado na seção de artefatos trouxas do ministério.

- Vocês aí em cima – gritou a Sra. Weasley lá em baixo – O café está na mesa, andem logo.

Lentamente os garotos se levantaram e se encaminharam para o primeiro andar da Toca. Ao chegarem à cozinha, encontraram a Sra. Weasley colocando um prato com torradas na mesa, à qual Gina e Hermione já estavam sentadas se servindo. As garotas também estavam com uma aparência sonolenta, mas ninguém disse nada. Lupin também estava sentado, e vez ou outra tomava um gole de café.

- Bom dia – disse ele para os garotos que acabavam de entrar na cozinha – Tiveram uma boa noite de sono?

- Eu preferiria ainda estar tendo – disse Rony que ainda esfregava o olho.

- O que o senhor fará agora é sentar nesta cadeira e tomar o seu café da manhã – disse a Sra. Weasley olhando severamente para o filho – E nada de 'mas'.

Rony emburrou a cara, mas não disse nada. Sentou-se; Harry fez o mesmo e todos começaram a tomar o seu café.

- Vocês vão participar do novo clube de duelos? – perguntou Hermione quebrando o silêncio.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam, os garotos acabaram esquecendo completamente do aviso que veio junto à lista de materiais do sexto ano. Gina permaneceu em silêncio; todos sabiam que a Sra. Weasley preocupava-se demais e não gostava muito daquele tipo de atividade.

- Acho uma boa idéia vocês entrarem – disse a Sra. Weasley surpreendendo a todos – Vocês quatro.

- Concordo com você Molly – começou Lupin calmamente – Com tudo o que está acontecendo, é muito bom que vocês sejam instruídos sobre o assunto.

Rony abriu um sorriso, mas não tão grande quanto o de Gina, que parecia realmente feliz pelo fato da mãe não querer poupá-la da atividade. Harry, porém, mostrou-se um pouco preocupado.

- O que houve, querido? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley preocupada, e todos se viraram para olhar Harry.

- É que quando a lista chegou, eu já tinha saído da casa dos Dursleys – disse ele – Agora não vai dar para eu pedir para eles assinarem...então não vou poder participar.

- Ora essa, não diga bobagens – disse a Sra. Weasley sorrindo – Eu assino pra você, tenho certeza de que Dumbledore não vai se importar.

Harry olhou para ela e deu um grande sorriso, que foi retribuído com a mesma gentileza. De todas as pessoas que ele conhecera desde que soube que era uma mago, com toda certeza uma que ele não se arrependera de ter conhecido era a Sra. Weasley. Harry gostava muito dela, ainda mais depois de uma ocasião no ano passado, em que ela havia dito que ele era como um filho para ela. Desde então, o que o garoto sentia por Molly Weasley apenas aumentou.

- Beleza – exclamou Rony – Então todos vamos participar, isso vai ser divertido.

- Dumbledore vai ter uma surpresa para vocês envolvendo o Clube de Duelos – disse a Sra. Weasley lançando um olhar a Lupin.

- Que surpresa?- perguntaram Harry e Rony em coro.

- Se nós disséssemos – tornou Lupin calmamente – Isso não seria uma surpresa, seria?!

- Mas e quanto ao professor? – perguntou Hermione – Quem vai ensinar duelos?

- E Defesa contras as Artes das Trevas também – completou Gina – Já que aquela...– fez uma careta ao falar – mulher saiu, teremos um novo professor de Defesa esse ano também.

- Não podemos contar nada – continuou a Sra. Weasley, sorrindo ao ver o olhar desapontado no rosto dos garotos – Mas tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar da surpresa, não acha Remus?

- Espero que sim – respondeu Lupin sorrindo cordialmente e então tomando mais um gole de café.

Pouco tempo depois, quando todos já haviam terminado o café, ouviu-se o barulho de um motor se aproximando. Lupin olhou para o relógio e depois deu uma espiada pela janela.

- Papai chegou - disse Rony imediatamente.

- Já não era sem tempo – disse a Sra. Weasley impaciente e depois se dirigiu aos garotos – O que vocês estão fazendo parados aí, tratem de trazer suas malas para baixo!

Mal Harry tinha colocado sua mala no chão ao lado da de Rony, o Sr. Weasley entrou pela porta, deu um sorriso para todos e beijou a Sra. Weasley antes de começar a falar.

- Bom dia – disse o homem sorridente – Como estão todos?

Todos ali retribuíram o bom dia, porém Harry pôde deixar de notar que, apesar de sorridente, o Sr. Weasley exibia um semblante bem desgastado, talvez por causa das várias noites passadas no ministério.

- Dia corrido Arthur? – perguntou Lupin se aproximando e sorrindo.

- Mês corrido – respondeu o Sr. Weasley – Finalmente consegui uma folga, deixei o departamento aos cuidados do McRaig enquanto me ausento, isso vai nos dar um tempo.

- Então não vamos desperdiçá-lo – disse a Sra. Weasley – Vamos colocar as malas no carro, Percy vai estar nos esperando no Beco, não vai?

- Isso mesmo – disse o Sr. Weasley – Ele foi direto para lá e eu vim aqui pegar vocês.

Harry e os outros já estavam levando as malas para o carro do Sr. Weasley; o garoto esperou até estarem fora do alcance de todos para falar com Rony:

- Como anda o Percy ? – perguntou ele

- Não me fale dele – respondeu Rony amarrando a cara na mesma hora – Percy...O idiota.

- Nós fingimos que está tudo bem por causa da mamãe – disse Gina colocando sua mala no porta-malas do carro.

- Ahh, que é isso... – disse Hermione – Ele pode ter feito o que fez, mas ele ainda é irmão de vocês e...

- Um irmão traidor e idiota – cortou Rony.

- Ahh, vamos lá Rony – disse Hermione tentando argumentar – Todos nós sabemos como o Percy é, ele sempre teve essa ambição de subir na vida, só que ele se apoiou nas pessoas erradas.

- Hermione, ele virou as costas pra família – disse Rony ficando ligeiramente vermelho – É um maldito traidor, é isso que ele é.

- E ainda disse coisas horríveis sobre o Harry – completou Gina.

- Não estou dizendo que concordo com o que ele fez, ou mesmo que gostei – tentou novamente Hermione – Só estou dizendo que vocês deveriam dar outra chance a ele.

- Quando ele provar que merece uma – disse Rony bruscamente jogando a mala para dentro de qualquer jeito – Aí quem sabe...

Hermione virou os olhos dando-se por vencida, e foi arrumar a mala de Rony, que estava jogada de tal modo que nenhuma outra podia entrar ali. Gina deu uma olhada de esguelha a Harry e os dois riram baixinho.

Logo o Sr e a Sra. Weasley saíram da Toca, e bem atrás vinha Lupin, que parou por um instante olhando o relógio e depois sorrindo. Harry, que olhava para o professor neste momento, não entendeu, mas resolveu não se importar muito. Em pouco tempo todos já estavam dentro do carro do Sr. Weasley, voando em direção a Londres.

- Arthur, não voe tão baixo! – disse a Sra. Weasley certa ocasião – Já pensou o que aconteceria se algum Trouxa nos visse?

- Tenha calma, Molly, querida – respondeu o Sr. Weasley olhando os ponteiros no painel do carro – o Feitiço de Invisibilidade está funcionando muito bem, não há perigo algum.

A viagem em si estava muito tranqüila, Rony acabou dormindo sentado e foi escorado por Gina, que deu um sorrisinho para os amigos. Hermione se ocupou de ler um livro, e Harry, sem ter o que fazer, apenas ficava observando o interior do carro que havia sido enfeitiçado deixando espaço de sobra para todos ali se acomodarem confortavelmente.

Lupin, que estava sentado atrás com os garotos, manteve seu olhar para fora do carro a viagem inteira. Não que Harry visse algo de errado naquela atitude, mas o fato do olhar do antigo professor estar muito concentrado chamava uma certa atenção.

- Já estamos chegando – disse o Sr. Weasley após algum tempo.

- Gina. – chamou a Sra. Weasley se virando para trás – Acorde o seu irmão, querida.

Harry se inclinou para olhar pela janela e observar os prédios de Londres se aproximando cada vez mais, destacava-se dentre eles o relógio Big Ben , um dos símbolos da cidade – estavam, de fato, chegando. Lupin, pela primeira vez, tirou os olhos da janela e pareceu a Harry que ele havia soltado um suspiro aliviado. Hermione fechou o livro ao mesmo tempo em que abria um sorriso e Rony acordou meio abobado perguntando onde estava, o que provocou risos em todos ali.

O Sr. Weasley pousou o carro antes de entrar na cidade, tornando-o visível logo em seguida, e seguiu o restante do caminho até o Caldeirão Furado dirigindo como um Trouxa normal faria, para não chamar muita atenção. Demorou poucos minutos para que chegassem ao lugar e nem bem haviam estacionado, a Sra Weasley apressou a todos para seguirem para o Caldeirão Furado.

- Mas e as nossas coisas? – perguntou Rony, se referindo às malas.

- Depois nós as levamos – respondeu Molly – Agora vamos entrar.

- Não é bom para nós chamarmos atenção – disse Lupin, calmamente se aproximando.

Os garotos olharam desconfiados para o antigo professor, mas depois de ver a cara da Sra. Weasley resolveram não dizer mais nada e seguiram na frente.

- Alguém mais aqui está achando isso estranho? – perguntou Rony para Harry e Hermione quando já estavam longe do alcance dos ouvidos da Sra. Weasley.

- Não sei dizer – respondeu Harry meio pensativo – Me parece que eles estão apenas sendo cautelosos.

- Francamente, isso não é óbvio?! – disse Hermione para os dois – O que vocês esperavam?

Os garotos olharam para ela intrigados e a garota respirou fundo parando na porta de entrada do Caldeirão Furado e revirando os olhos.

- Vocês-Sabem-Quem retornou – disse ela olhando seriamente para os dois – É claro que todos estão preocupados, afinal...

- Eu estou aqui – disse Harry finalizando a frase de Hermione, percebendo que a amiga parecia meio arrependida.

- Ora essa – disse Rony mal humorado – Disso todos nós já sabemos, mas nada vai acontecer com Harry enquanto Dumbledore estiver por aqui.

- Rony, eu sei...- disse Hermione com ar preocupado – Mas...

- Tomar cuidado nunca é demais certo?! – disse uma voz calma atrás dos garotos que acabaram levando um susto e se virando para dar de cara com Lupin.

O antigo professor sorria tranqüilamente como se aquilo fosse algo normal e então continuou como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Vamos indo – disse ele calmamente – Ainda temos que confirmar a reserva dos quartos.

Todos os garotos concordaram, principalmente Hermione, que pareceu na verdade bastante aliviada por não ter continuado com a conversa. Os garotos entraram pela porta acompanhados do antigo professor e assim que puseram um pé dentro do lugar, Rony não segurou uma exclamação.

- Agora, isso sim é que é estranho – disse o garoto arregalando os olhos.

* * *

Rony estava sentado no balcão do Caldeirão Furado, batendo os dedos ansiosamente na bancada, com Hermione ao seu lado lendo calmamente um livro.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Rony para Hermione que virou os olhos e fez uma expressão mal humorada.

- Meio dia em ponto – respondeu a garota secamente.

- Como é que você sabe? – perguntou o garoto – Você nem olhou o relógio.

- Eu sei – respondeu Hermione fechando o livro com um baque surdo e o largando no balcão bruscamente – Por que já é a quinta vez que você me pergunta isso nesse minuto – fez uma pausa e respirou fundo antes de continuar – Quer se acalmar?

- Me acalmar? – perguntou Rony – Olha só esse lugar, não sei como você pode ficar aí lendo como se aquilo ali – apontou com o polegar por cima do ombro - fosse algo que se vê todos os dias.

A garota revirou os olhos novamente e Rony bufou, de fato o Caldeirão Furado estava diferente - ao que parecia, o ministro Fudge havia dado ordens para que se mantivesse um forte sistema de segurança nos lugares onde a comunidade bruxa se reunia em grandes quantidades.

Na manhã daquele dia, assim que entraram no lugar, eles puderam notar claras mudanças. Podiam-se contar cerca de quatro aurores, com as insígnias brilhando, rondando o local, sem falar nos que estavam espalhados pelo Beco Diagonal. Isso sem falar no fato que, para entrar em qualquer além do fato de que para entrar em qualquer estabelecimento, a pessoa deveria ser revistada.

Todos acharam aquilo um tanto quanto necessário apesar de tudo, mas Rony não gostou e argumentou que para ter tanta segurança assim, o lugar poderia ser atacado a qualquer momento. Tanto Harry quanto Hermione achavam que o amigo estava meio paranóico, mas não o culparam de todo; afinal, no fundo eles tinham os mesmo receios de Rony.

Assim que chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado, o Sr. Weasley, Lupin e Harry foram até Gringotes sacar dinheiro para as compras, e ainda não haviam voltado, fato que estava deixando Rony muito impaciente para o horror de Hermione, que estava tentando ler seu livro a mais de uma hora.

- Ai Rony, como você faz drama – disse uma voz feminina atrás dos dois – Até parece que o mundo vai acabar.

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião, Gina – respondeu Rony secamente – E o que você veio fazer aqui afinal?

- Amor fraternal – ouviu-se uma voz, agora masculina e brincalhona. – Que coisa maravilhosa.

- O pilar da sociedade – respondeu outra voz.

Todos se assustaram com exceção de Gina, que deu risada. Rony imediatamente se virou para ver quem estava falando e arregalou os olhos.

- Vocês? – disse o garoto mais alto do que pretendia.

- Nós – responde Jorge Weasley rindo-se - Quem você esperava?

- Que recepção, hein maninho... – continuou Fred Weasley fingindo estar sério – É assim que você recebe seus queridos irmãos após tanto tempo?

- Queridos e bem de vida – respondeu Rony olhando para as vestes dos dois.

Tanto Fred quanto Jorge, os dois gêmeos irmãos de Rony, estavam vestindo roupas que qualquer um, até mesmo alguém que não entendesse do assunto, diria que são muito caras.Os dois usavam calças pretas bem refinadas e camisas de um tom avermelhado bem escuro, que eram encobertas pela capa azul marinho presa por um broche em forma de vassoura que aparentemente era de ouro e ficava na altura do peito dos dois.

- A loja de logros está melhor do que nunca – disse Fred dando um tapinha em uma sujeira imaginária em seu ombro e sorrindo para os outros.

- Nós fizemos uma sociedade com a Zonko's – disse Jorge parecendo feliz da vida.

- Se antes tudo já ia bem – continuou Fred – Agora vai ficar melhor ainda.

- To sabendo – respondeu Rony – Lembro de ter visto no profeta que a Zonko's abriu sociedade com uma nova loja, mas não sabia que era a de vocês.

Fred e Jorge sorriram e estufaram o peito, orgulhosos.

- Mas quando vocês chegaram? – perguntou Hermione falando com os gêmeos pela primeira vez. – Não notei ninguém entrando aqui.

Neste momento os gêmeos ficaram claramente pálidos, Gina não conteve uma risada e os outros olharam para ela sem entender.

- Eles aparataram – disse ela se controlando – Bem em cima...da mamãe.

O efeito daquela frase em Fred e em Jorge foi bem visível para todos, assim que Gina terminou de falar. Rony não se agüentou e caiu na risada, enquanto Hermione tentava se manter séria com grande dificuldade.A simples imagem de Fred e Jorge aparecendo de repente em cima da Sra. Weasley não era uma coisa normal de se ver.

- Riam – disse Jorge sombrio - Podem rir a vontade, vocês não imaginam...

- Nós presenciamos o verdadeiro terror – emendou Fred – Não fico com tanto medo desde aquela vez em que colocamos fogo no cabelo dela.

- Vocês já colocaram fogo no cabelo da sua mãe? – perguntou Hermione seriamente.

- Colocar não é bem a palavra – disse Jorge com uma risadinha. – Nos fizemos o cabelo dela virar fogo.

- Só queríamos deixar ele mais vivo. – continuou Fred encolhendo os ombros – Mas acontece que como o cabelo é vermelho, o feitiço deu errado.

- Nem tanto – emendou Jorge – Só ficaram vivos demais, mas ela não pôde reclamar, afinal, com aquele cabelo, ela ficou realmente quente´´.

Hermione tossiu tentando disfarçar as risadas, porém Gina e Rony não se incomodaram. Bem nesta hora a Sra. Weasley apareceu descendo as escadas que levavam aos quartos, lançando um olhar irritadiço a Fred e Jorge, que na mesma hora pararam de rir.

- Vamos indo – disse ela ao se aproximar – Se nos apressarmos poderemos comprar tudo bem rápido antes das lojas ficarem lotadas.

- Mas o papai e os outros ainda não voltaram – disse Rony se levantando em um pulo.

- Harry acabou de mandar Edwiges pedindo para irmos encontrá-los na frente de Gringotes – disse a Sra. Weasley – Se eles voltarem aqui, para saírem depois, terão de ser revistados novamente, e isso leva tempo.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça e foram em direção à parede de tijolos que era a entrada do Beco Diagonal. Assim que a parede se abriu com os toques da varinha da Sra. Weasley, todos foram cercados por um grupo de Aurores que revistou cada um deles rigorosamente.

A Sra. Weasley quase perdeu a cabeça quando um dos Aurores foi revistar os bolsos de Fred e Jorge, deu-se um clarão seguido de uma explosão. Ao que parecia, era uma das novas invenções dos gêmeos que ainda estava em período experimental. Quem impediu todos ali de serem presos foi o Sr. Weasley, que havia voltado para ver por que estavam demorando tanto. Depois de uma conversa, tudo foi resolvido e finalmente eles puderam entrar definitivamente no Beco Diagonal.

Para a alegria de Fred e Jorge, a Sra. Weasley havia temporariamente se esquecido de ralhar com eles enquanto entrava na Floreios e Borrões para pegar um lugar na fila que já se ela havia dito antes, as pessoas não paravam de chegar e todas pareciam estar com pressa em voltar para casa.

- Eu não os culpo, sabe... – disse o Sr. Weasley observando a agitação de todos ali – Agora que todos sabem que Você-Sabe-Quem está de volta, ninguém quer sair de casa.

- Papai, onde está o Harry? - perguntou Rony, virando-se para ele.

- Está com o Lupin – respondeu o Sr. Weasley – Já deve estar chegando, vocês podem ir procurá-lo se quiserem.

- Vamos sim – responderam Rony e Hermione juntos, e quando Rony já ia na frente ele se virou para Fred e Jorge – Vocês não vêm?

- Podem ir na frente – respondeu Fred.

- Vamos ficar um pouco com o papai e com a mamãe – emendou Jorge - Para matar as saudades.

Rony achou a resposta vinda dos gêmeos estranha, mas resolveu não dizer nada. Virou-se para Gina, mas a irmã estava conversando com um grupo de colegas de escola, e ele resolveu não importunar. Quando olhou para Hermione, a amiga apenas deu os ombros, e os dois foram atrás de Harry e Lupin.

Não se passaram nem cinco minutos quando Hermione avistou Harry parado em frente à loja Madame Malkin de roupas e vestimentas para bruxos. A garota gritou e acenou para o amigo, que só então percebeu os dois vindo em sua direção.

- Cadê o Lupin? – perguntou Rony assim que alcançaram Harry.

- Disse que precisava comprar umas coisas e me pediu para esperar aqui – respondeu Harry – Não faço idéia de onde ele foi.

- Que estranho – disse o amigo – Ele esta aí ? – perguntou Rony apontando para a loja de Madame Malkin.

Harry acenou negativamente com a cabeça e apontou para uma ruela. À primeira vista, Rony e Hermione imaginaram que o amigo estava apontando para Gringotes, mas ao seguir com atenção a direção para onde Harry estava apontando, os dois exclamaram surpresos e olharam interrogativos para Harry, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Justo naquele lugar? – perguntou Hermione.

- O que diabos ele foi fazer na Travessa do Tranco? – perguntou Rony lançando um olhar desconfiado para a entrada da ruela.

- Não sei – disse Harry – Ele apenas me falou que precisava comprar algumas coisas, mas não disse o quê, e depois pediu para eu esperar aqui.

- Que estranho...- disse Rony – O que será que o Lupin tá planejando?

- Não acho que devemos nos preocupar – disse Hermione após um tempo, – Afinal, é do Lupin que estamos falando...quero dizer, ele nunca faria algo de errado.

- Mas isso é muito óbvio né, Mione? – disse Rony – Só que você não pode ignorar o fato de que é estranho.

A garota deu um sorrisinho, e bem nesta hora eles ouviram uma voz vinda de dentro da loja de roupas; parecia uma menina que falava.

- Obrigada, Madame Malkin – disse a menina – Não estava achando essas luvas em nenhum outro lugar.

- Não tem de quê, querida – respondeu outra voz, aparentemente sendo a da dona da loja – E mande lembranças para o seu irmão, ok?!

- Mando sim – respondeu a outra voz – Até outro dia.

Assim que essa última frase foi dita, Harry percebeu que estava bem em frente à porta de entrada. O resultado não podia ser outro: assim que a porta se abriu, uma garota saiu repentinamente e trombou com Harry, derrubando algumas sacolas que ela levava.

- Ai – disse a garota recuando alguns passos. – Me desculpe.

- Não, a culpa foi minha eu que peço...- ia dizendo Harry, e só então pôde observar melhor a garota. A reação dele e de Rony foi a mesma: a boca dos garotos se abriu involuntariamente.

- Hem hem – fez Hermione com a garganta e os dois rapidamente se recompuseram.

- Ahh, me desculpe – terminou Harry corando repentinamente e se abaixando para ajudar a garota a apanhar as sacolas de compras. Ela olhou para ele sem dizer nada e depois sorriu.

- Obrigado – disse ela em agradecimento e então olhando para um relógio de pulso muito estranho – Ahn... me desculpem mas, eu tenho que ir, obrigado pela ajuda.

- Não há de que – disse Harry corando ligeiramente – Meu nome é...

- Harry Potter, eu sei – disse a garota sorrindo. Rony se virou para Harry enquanto Hermione lançou um olhar desconfiado para a garota e Harry ficou sem saber o que dizer – Eu vi a cicatriz, foi um prazer, Harry – terminou ela. – A gente se vê por aí.

E então antes de Harry dizer qualquer coisa, ela se virou e partiu rapidamente em direção a entrada do Beco. Os três amigos acompanharam com o olhar até que Rony quebrou o silencio.

- UAU – disse o garoto – Que menina linda, cara!

- Muito – respondeu Harry olhando na direção que a garota havia seguido – Mas eu não conheço, o que ela quis dizer com, a gente se vê´´?

- Quem se importa? – perguntou Rony – Se uma garota daquela falasse comigo, o meu dia já estava feito.

Hermione havia cruzado os braços e tinha uma expressão mal humorada no rosto, ela olhava de Harry para Rony, e então bufou .

- Garotos – resmungou ela fechando a cara.

Os dois se viraram para ela e deram risada.

- Ahh Mione – disse Rony sorrindo – Você não pode nos culpar.

- Não estou culpando vocês de nada – respondeu Hermione secamente, Rony se virou para Harry e os dois ficaram com uma expressão intrigada que não durou muito, pois logo os três amigos avistaram uma figura saindo da Travessa do Tranco e se aproximando. Estava segurando um pacote de papel que parecia estar bem volumoso, indicando que deveria haver vários objetos ali. Assim que o homem já estava bem perto, eles perceberam que se tratava de Lupin.

- Desculpe a demora – disse ele calmamente ao se aproximar dos três amigos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa lá? – perguntou Harry, que pareceu notar algo de estranho no antigo professor.

Lupin olhou para ele por um instante e depois para Rony e Hermione, os amigos também pareciam estar curiosos pelo fato do antigo professor ter ido à Travessa do Tranco, e ainda sair de lá com um pacote de papel aparentemente cheio.

- Eu encontrei um velho conhecido – respondeu Lupin com um pequeno sorriso – E agora vamos indo.

O tom do professor, apesar de tranqüilo como sempre, finalizou a conversa ali mesmo. Harry e Rony se entreolharam curiosos sobre quem seria o tal conhecido que o antigo professor mencionara, enquanto Hermione lançou um olhar desconfiado para o pacote que Lupin estava trazendo. Nenhum deles, porém, se sentiu inclinado a perguntar mais nada a Lupin, que continuava sorrindo tranqüilamente. Sem ter como dizer nada, os três amigos concordaram com o antigo professor, e acompanhados do mesmo, voltaram para junto dos restantes dos Weasley.

* * *

A semana havia passado voando, pelo menos foi essa a impressão que Harry teve. Logo no primeiro dia eles haviam comprado todos os materiais que constavam em suas listas e como sempre, a pilha de livros de Hermione era muito maior do que as de Harry e Rony.

- Sabe, ainda não entendo como um ser humano pode estudar tanto – disse Rony para Harry, certa vez em que Hermione não estava por perto.

O amigo apenas sorriu e deu de ombros; desde então foi uma semana relativamente tranqüila para todos. Demorou um pouco para Harry se acostumar com o novo sistema de segurança do Beco Diagonal, mas fora as várias revistas diárias que sofria, não teve do que se queixar, além de se sentir muito bem ao ver que depois do ano passado, ninguém mais o considerava um garotinho que queria chamar a atenção.

O próprio Fudge em uma entrevista coletiva ao Profeta alegou que as críticas ao garoto, feitas no ano passado, foram todas equivocadas e ainda disse que sentia muito. Rony achou que Dumbledore deu uma ajudinha com essa declaração do ministro e Hermione concordou.

Fred e Jorge apareciam às vezes para animar o ambiente, mas os gêmeos não paravam quietos nem por um instante, isso porque a sociedade com a Zonko's, apesar de gerar mais dinheiro, também fazia os garotos trabalharem mais, mas pelo visto eles estavam realmente se divertindo.

- É tudo que a gente sempre sonhou – disse Fred certa vez.

- Verdade – emendou Jorge – Estamos fazendo o que sempre fizemos a vida toda, e ainda estamos ganhando dinheiro com isso, vocês querem coisa melhor?

O comentário só não provocou mais risos por causa da Sra. Weasley que escutou e não gostou nada da atitude dos filhos. Segundo Rony, ela ainda preferia que os gêmeos terminassem a escola, mas vendo que eles estavam felizes daquele jeito, resolveu dar o braço a torcer.

A luz já começava a iluminar o quarto em que Harry estava, o garoto se levantou e deu uma gostosa espreguiçada, apanhando seus óculos que estavam em uma cabeceira ao lado da cama. Edwiges piou alto chamando a atenção do garoto, que ao esfregar os olhos e colocar os óculos, viu que a coruja estava pousada bem ao lado de onde estavam seus óculos.

- Bom dia para você também – disse o garoto retirando os óculos momentaneamente para limpar as lentes, depois de ter certeza de que já estavam limpas, ele voltou a colocá-los e nem bem acabara de fazer isso alguém bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar – disse o garoto se levantando ainda com uma expressão sonolenta.

- Querido, se apronte e venha tomar seu café da manhã – disse a Sra. Weasley colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro do quarto de Harry e dando um sorriso, então seu olhar se deslocou para outro lugar e ela virou os olhos. – Acorde Rony também – disse ela olhando para um molho uniforme de cobertores em uma cama ao lado da de Harry.

O garoto sinalizou positivamente com a cabeça e a Sra. Weasley fechou a porta. Harry se virou para uma cama ao lado da sua e sorriu ao ver os cabelos avermelhados do amigo escapando para fora do cobertor.

- Acorda aê – disse ele dando um toque de leve no ombro do amigo, que se remexeu na cama mas não acordou, Harry bufou e empurrou o ombro de Rony novamente, mas desta vez fazendo mais força e falando mais alto – Acorda cara, ou a gente perde o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Rony pronunciou uma palavra que Harry não pôde sequer imaginar o que seria e chutou as cobertas para longe dando uma longa espreguiçada.

- Tá bom – disse Rony se endireitando. Os cabelos dele estava quase tão desgrenhados quanto os de Harry – Tá bom, já acordei, tá vendo? – terminou o amigo dando um bocejo.

Harry, dando-se por satisfeito, foi se aprontar, e depois de alguns minutos Rony fez o mesmo. Em pouco tempo os garotos já desciam com as malas nas mãos e devidamente arrumados, e ao chegar ao primeiro andar encontraram todos lá esperando por eles. Estavam Gina, Hermione, Lupin e a Sra. Weasley. Fred e Jorge iriam se encontrar com eles diretamente na estação.

- Vocês demoraram – disse Hermione terminando de beber um copo de leite que fora servido por Tom, o dono do Caldeirão Furado.

- Culpa do Rony – disse Harry colocando pesadamente sua mala no chão – Eu fui ao banheiro me aprontar, e quando voltei ele ainda estava começando a arrumar as malas.

- Você não pode falar nada – disse Rony defendendo-se – Você teve que refazer as suas por que esqueceu de colocar algumas roupas e os livros.

- Eu disse para vocês dois deixarem essas malas prontas ontem à noite – repreendeu a Sra. Weasley – Mas bem, tomem o café de vocês, ainda há tempo sobrando.

Os dois garotos sorriram e se sentaram começando a comer as torradas trazidas por Tom, e não se demoraram mais de dez minutos com o café da manhã. Assim que Harry terminou de beber seu copo de leite, todos ali se levantaram e se despediram de Tom, seguindo para fora do Caldeirão.

Harry estava se perguntando onde estava o Sr. Weasley. Depois do dia em que chegaram, o garoto não vira mais o pai de Rony,e segundo a Sra. Weasley ele havia voltado para o Ministério. Harry já estava se perguntando se iriam a pé para a estação de trem, mas assim que passaram pela porta, viram o carro do Sr. Weasley parado bem em frente ao Caldeirão Furado, e este estava dentro do carro acenando para eles.

- Estão aí parados por que? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley apressando os garotos – Já estamos em cima da hora, vocês querem perder o trem?

Não demorou nem dez minutos para que todos já estivessem acomodados dentro do carro, e as malas devidamente postas no porta-malas magicamente ampliado.

- Desculpem o atraso – disse o Sr. Weasley assim que deu a partida no carro – Tive alguns trabalhos de última hora, estão todos aqui?

- Estamos todos aqui, Arthur – disse a Sra. Weasley – E ande logo, já estamos atrasados demais.

O Sr. Weasley deu a partida e rapidamente colocou o carro em movimento pelas ruas de Londres. Como ainda era relativamente cedo, o trânsito estava tranqüilo; parecia que as pessoas haviam decidido acordar mais tarde naquele dia, para a sorte de Harry e dos outros, que não demoraram muito até chegar a estação.

- Fred e Jorge já devem estar nos esperando do outro lado – disse a Sra. Weasley assim que todos pararam entre as estações nove e dez. – Não fiquem aí parados, andem logo.

Todos se entreolharam; pelo jeito a Sra. Weasley estava realmente com pressa. Harry foi o primeiro a atravessar a parede que dava passagem à plataforma 9 e ¾. Rony, Hermione e Gina foram logo depois e por último passaram o Sr e a Sra. Weasley seguidos por Lupin.

Harry nunca tinha visto tamanha movimentação diante do Expresso de Hogwarts: muitas pessoas corriam pra lá e pra cá levando malas, alunos subiam e desciam do trem , uma barulheira realmente incômoda. Mesmo com tanto barulho, Harry pôde ouvir as vozes de Fred e Jorge chamando: o garoto se virou e encontrou os gêmeos acenando para ele juntamente com Lino Jordan.

O garoto caminhou levando sua mala em direção aos gêmeos, logo atrás dele vinham Rony e Hermione, seguidos de perto pelo Sr e a Sra. Weasley. Lupin e Gina pareciam ter desaparecido misteriosamente.

- Até que enfim – disse Fred para eles assim que se aproximaram.

- Isto está uma verdadeira bagunça – comentou Jorge – Nunca vi esse lugar tão cheio.

- Não é nenhuma surpresa – disse a Sra. Weasley com uma expressão nada boa.

- Onde estão o Lupin e a Gina? – perguntou Harry olhando em volta em busca dos dois.

- Gina encontrou um grupo de amigas – disse o Sr. Weasley – E Lupin tinha um compromisso.

Ao ouvir isso o garoto levantou uma sobrancelha parecendo bem intrigado. Rony e Hermione também pareceram achar aquilo tudo muito estranho, e as lembranças do antigo professor saindo da Travessa do Tranco repentinamente pularam para a cabeça dos três, mas não tiveram muito tempo para pensar a respeito, pois bem nessa hora o trem soltou dois apitos muito altos, e a correria que antes já era muita, se intensificou.

- Já to entrando – disse Lino Jordan para Fred e Jorge – Quero tudo aquilo até amanhã, pode ser?

- Pode deixar senhor Jordan – disse Fred dando uma piscadinha para o amigo.

- Seu pedido será entregue sem demora – completou Jorge imitando o jeito do irmão.

Lino deu risada e se despediu dos gêmeos, sumindo para dentro do vagão do trem logo em seguida.

- Andem logo vocês também – disse a Sra. Weasley.

Não foi preciso ela repetir novamente. Ao que parecia, Fred e Jorge haviam reservado uma cabine para Harry e os outros. Reservado não é bem a palavra, mas os gêmeos haviam enfeitiçado a cabine, e Rony descobriu isso do jeito mais doloroso: assim que o amigo colocou os pés dentro da cabine, ouviu-se um estrondo e Harry viu o corpo de Rony ser repelido para fora.

- Feitiço anti-ladrão – disse Fred indo acudir o irmão.

- Precisamos aprender – completou Jorge desenfeitiçando a cabine – Por causa da loja.

- E bem que podiam ter me avisado antes, não acham? – disse um Rony extremamente mal humorado. Os gêmeos apenas deram de ombros, ao mesmo tempo em que o trem voltava a apitar, agora uma única vez e bem mais alta do que a primeira.

- E com isso nós terminamos – disse Fred se dirigindo para fora do vagão.

- Não deixem de visitar a gente – tornou Jorge – É só irem a Hogsmeade.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os gêmeos saíram pela porta do vagão, que se fechou magicamente pouco tempo depois. Rony e Harry debruçaram-se na janela da cabine para se despedir da Sra e do Sr. Weasley. Hermione se acomodou em um canto e abriu um livro, começando a ler na mesma hora.

A gritaria na estação pareceu se intensificar. Podiam-se ouvir vários gritos de despedidas, e desejos de boa sorte enquanto o trem lentamente começava a se mover.

- Parece que o ano vai ser realmente agitado – disse Rony para os amigos.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso e começou a olhar pela janela, enquanto Hermione se concentrava em seu livro. Rony deu um pequeno bocejo ao ver as árvores que já começavam a passar rapidamente pela janela. Finalmente estavam a caminho de Hogwarts.


End file.
